


Abilities

by Nabongshi1



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabongshi1/pseuds/Nabongshi1
Summary: Your typical college setting but with a twistorWhat would happen if Nayeon, a film student, has the ability to hear strangers' thoughts?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Other relationships will be revealed throughout
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a 2yeon fic!!!  
> This was challenging to write since I just went with the flow and didn't make an outline lolol Everything just popped out as I wrote it
> 
> Disclaimer: Not a writer. Just a film student who happens to have the same favorite movie as in real life Nayeon has. You'll get it once you read it hehe  
> -English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance if there's grammatical errors I didn't notice
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Midterms. 3rd year. Around October.

  
  


"Sir, is my formula correct?" 

  
  


The teacher hums as he takes the paper handed by Nayeon. It’s their midterm exam but he’s kind enough to just check the formula Nayeon used.

  
  


_ Hmm f of x is 2 so... 8, correct...12... minus hmmm this should be 14 how did she get 24? _

"Yes but your final answer isn't correct" The teacher says

"Oh. Okay I'll just try solving it again" 

  
  


Nayeon grinned when her back faced her professor. 

_ 14... _

  
  


"Are you using your ability again to get the answer? Jihyo whispers

"No…." Nayeon innocently says while sitting down

"Ask what's number 9 as well!"

"Too obvious. Hold on" 

  
  


Nayeon grabbed Mina's shoulder gently, who was sitting right in front of her.

_ And so... x is 47! I finally got number 9!! This made my head hur- _

Mina's thoughts got interrupted by the huge hand placed on her shoulder. 

  
  


"Mina, do you have an eraser I could borrow?" 

"Here" Mina says, handing her eraser to the older girl

  
  


Nayeon takes the eraser before sitting properly again, leaning slightly to her left where Jihyo was.

  
  


"It's 47" 

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Yah, you should really stop cheating on our midterm exams" Jihyo said while watching Nayeon put books in her locker

"Cut the crap, Park. You wanted the answers anyway" Nayeon closed her locker, now facing Jihyo. "You're just putting this front 'cause you're the oh-so-great student council vice president and batch representative" She mocked Jihyo, lifting her eyebrows with a smug smile

  
  


**Jihyo. Park Jihyo** . Student council Vice President and Batch Representative that studies Medicine. Even Nayeon wonders how she won two positions but still manages to keep up with her hassle course. Maybe it's because the students there looked up to her as 'God Jihyo', and Nayeon can clearly see why. She's been friends with Jihyo since middle school and until now, she laughs at the memory of her introducing herself for the first time. 

_ "Hi I'm Nabong and I can read minds" Nayeon said, offering her right hand to shake, showing off her not fully grown bunny teeth _

_ "I'm Jihyo. You're funny. You'll be my best friend now" Jihyo hugged the older girl  _

  
  


They basically know each other about everything including the ability Nayeon has since she was a kid. Nayeon said that her grandmother played a little too much with her, and by too much she means casting an eternal spell where she can read minds of strangers whenever she touches them. Jihyo didn't want to believe it at first because Nayeon can't read hers. Jihyo and Nayeon's parents are the only ones Nayeon can't read. After a few tries and experiments with other people, they eventually found out that Nayeon loses the ability to read one's mind if she  _ starts to love that person _ , according to Jihyo, which Nayeon made disgusting faces after hearing it but obviously believed it.

  
  


"Yeah, you're right" Jihyo chuckled "But for finals though seriously you shouldn't."

  
  


They started walking down the hallway. 

  
  


"I knooow Jihyo jeez. Besides we're going to be a meter apart. I can't read thoughts if I can't touch the person, remember?" She said facing Jihyo

  
  


Just then, a sudden impact bumped into Nayeon's shoulder roughly. It made her squeal because of the pain while Jihyo supported her back.

  
  


"Yah! No running in the hallway, Yoo! Son!" Jihyo shouted, Nayeon's back was still in her arms

Jeongyeon briefly jogged backwards "Oh. Sorry about that VP!" She said before sprinting again

  
  


Chaeyoung stopped to sheepishly bow a couple of times to Nayeon and Jihyo who were glaring at them. She then ran after Jeongyeon. 

  
  


"What the hell?" Nayeon said, fixing her sweater before resting her hand on the bruised shoulder

"Flexing her running abilities I guess. She's the school's pride after all" 

  
  


Nayeon rolled her eyes to the statement. It annoyed her how Jeongyeon didn't even give her a single glance knowing that she bumped into her.

_ Asshole. _ She wishes that Jeongyeon can read minds too just so she can hear how much Nayeon is cursing her mentally right now.

  
  


**Jeongyeon. Yoo Jeongyeon.** The school's pride, a track varsity. She's believed to be a full-scholar student for 2 years now. Every competition Jeongyeon has participated in, she's always included in the top 3 nationwide or worldwide, even. It's crazy, Nayeon thinks. But her undeniably skillful record doesn't change the fact that Nayeon despises her every time they meet. Jeongyeon is taking Culinary Arts so unfortunately for Nayeon, they're both in the same building since Nayeon is taking up Film and both are 'considered' as Arts.

  
  


Every time they meet, Jeongyeon always causes trouble. She pulls annoying pranks on all of her friends (and Nayeon thanks the uppers for not being friends with her). Though they have a mutual friend, Momo, who's taking the same course as her. So as the prankster that Jeongyeon is, she'll always stop by at Momo's table whenever she walks by (where Jihyo, Nayeon, and Sana was too). She'll either steal a bit of meat causing a ruckus on the table, sometimes pieces of food flying on to Nayeon's face, or simply hitting the back of Momo's head while she's drinking, making the girl cough out the water towards Nayeon. 

  
  


From then on, Nayeon mentally noted to not sit across Momo at lunch. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


"God, everything's so stressful now that the School Fair is a month away. Thank God midterms are over" Jihyo said, groaning as she sat down

  
  


Nayeon was about to sit down too but the only available seat was across Momo.  _ Damn it.  _

  
  


"Oh! Film festival is part of the fair again right?" Sana said cheerfully while munching on her malatang, looking at Nayeon

  
  


**Sana. Minatozaki Sana.** A business management student that effortlessly cheers everyone up whenever she’s around. She and Momo were international transferees when they were sophomores. Despite that, the Japanese girls are pretty close with Jihyo and Nayeon already.

  
  


"Yup. I'm accepting their challenge of creating a Western Movie Parody" Nayeon grabbed her chopsticks, preparing to devour her cold noodles. 

"Not surprised by your competitive ass to not break your 2 consecutive wins" Momo said, making everyone chuckle

  
  


**Momo. Hirai Momo.** An actual prodigy in dancing. She was elected as the president of the school’s dance organization even when she’s just a 3rd year student who stepped into the school last year. She was their  _ best choice _ , according to the faculties. 

  
  


"I already got a story in mind now but I might struggle with the actors" Nayeon said

"Why so?" Momo asked

"I want to modify the leads to girl x girl" 

"Cast Sana and Momo then" Jihyo said brazenly 

  
  


Sana's face lit up as she made kissing faces to the girl beside her while Momo evidently showed her face of dismay to the idea. Jihyo and Nayeon laughed at the latter across the table.

  
  


"We're the opening intermission act of the program, I'll be busy with my troupe" Momo said

"Righttt. I almost forgot you're the president of the dance org" Nayeon said nonchalantly

"Yah!" Momo whined

"Well you're doomed, Nayeon. I can't think of anyone who'd agree to be in your film" Sana said with a hint of worriness

"I have someone in mind." Jihyo said. Everyone's looking at her now. "Who's the most famous couple in the university right now?"

"No!" Nayeon said, eyes widened, brows furrowed

"God, No!" She repeats

  
  


* * *

  
  


Chemistry was boring as usual for Nayeon. It's her last subject today before meeting up with her production crew. Their professor dismissed them late today. Aware of the time, Nayeon knew she was late with her meeting so she scoots over the students in front of her hurriedly. 

  
  


A loud high-pitched scream of terror echoed the entire hallway. 

  
  


"Yah!!" She shouted furiously at the girl who was crouching at the floor. It occurred to her that she purposely scared the shit out of her.

"Oh god sorry I thought you were-" 

"Baby?" A faint voice from the door asked 

"Mina!" Jeongyeon excitedly said 

Mina went to where Jeongyeon was. She was unexpectedly pulled into a kiss by the older girl, holding her waist firmly. Nayeon quickly stepped back as she felt like she was too close to the couple's bubble in front of her. She rolled her eyes and scoffed at the same time before turning her back to the smooching couple. She caresses her chest as if it'll help to calm down her shocked heart.

  
  


**Mina. Myoui Mina.** Everyone's ideal type. An elegant, breathtaking human being who's also intelligent and quick-witted. To top it all off, she's also a dancer. Nayeon knows she trained 11 years for ballet. Well, everyone knows so. Jeongyeon and Mina were now the 'power couple' students called because of how they look so good together and they just started dating before their 2nd year in college ended. A match made in heaven if Nayeon is being honest.

Mina is taking Fashion Design hence being in the same building intended for Arts. She and Nayeon have the same 2 core subject classes (Math and Chemistry) for this semester. Nayeon only knows her by being the talk of the town but they never really converse properly unless Nayeon is reading her thoughts for the answers.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Oh wow I love the story!" Chaeyoung said clapping

"I want to start shooting already!!!" Dahyun jumped out of her seat to jiggle a few times. It made everyone laugh

"Why does it have to be a girl x girl though" Wang asked

"Shut up Wang. Who run the world?" Chaeyoung said “Girls!” Dahyun almost immediately responded as if it was an automatic answer to the question.

"Wha- Shut up?? Yah! I'm older than you-" 

"That's enough, you two. We have a lot to plan on" Nayeon chuckled

  
  


**Chaeyoung. Son Chaeyoung.** She has been part of Nayeon's crew for a year now along with Dahyun, her best friend. She's honestly an all-rounder person and Nayeon's right hand because of her exotic ideas the older girl is so fond of. She's in charge with the set design, locations, and costumes. Chaeyoung is taking Architecture and is the most common person Jeongyeon liked to pull a prank on, just like what happened a while ago when Jeongyeon took her lunch money and sprinted as fast as she could to tease her. Though Jeongyeon treated Chaeyoung to lunch, she's still bummed out for making her run for 5 minutes.

  
  


**Dahyun. Kim Dahyun.** A Fashion Design student, same batch with Chaeyoung. She's the ball of sunshine in the crew, literally. She brightens up everyone's mood whenever the set is already drained from shooting. As far as Nayeon knows, she has the fattest crush on Sana. Chaeyoung purposely said it aloud last year to make Nayeon hear since she was a close friend of hers and as a result, Dahyun tackled her to the ground, making her tap Dahyun's back furiously as if she was in the ring tapping out. 

  
  


**Wang. Jackson Wang.** He's a senior student who has been friends with Nayeon since he joined the crew in Nayeon's first year. Along with his friends, Mark Tuan and Bambam, they are also Film students. If Nayeon would squint more, she'll clearly see that Wang has a crush on her. She thinks that it may also be one of the reasons why Wang joined her crew in the first place. Admittedly, she used her ability one time to make sure, and oh boy was she right. His head was a mess, incoherent even.

  
  


"Hey" 

"Oh hey" Nayeon replied while packing up her notes 

"See you guys tomorrow!" Dahyun and Chaeyoung said in unison before stepping out the door, everyone waved back

"Are you going home?" Wang asked, hands slightly trembling as he tries to confidently lean his weight on the table beside Nayeon

Nayeon firmly grabbed his shoulder "Yes, at my house. Will you drive me?" she snorts, hand still on Wang's shoulder

  
  


_ What the fuck why is she grabbing my shoulder?? Fuck she's so pretty when she talks. Is she finished? What did she say oh no I-I should reply _

  
  


Wang let out a dry laugh.

  
  


_ Great. A reply huh?! Stupid! Wang step up your game man- _

  
  


Nayeon retrieved her hand trying not to laugh at Wang's thoughts. She honestly finds it cute that someone so tough outside is panicking to ask a girl out inside. But Nayeon wasn't interested in dating Wang or doesn't have the time to even consider it. Either way, she likes being his friend and she knows it's better that way.

  
  


"So are you driving me home or not?" Nayeon asked after slinging her bag on her shoulder. 

"Huh what- why would- Yes." Wang stuttered, Nayeon smiled

  
  
  


After dropping Mark and Bambam to their houses, they're now headed to Nayeon's house. The car ride was silent but comfortable. They've done this many times before but Nayeon can't help to laugh mentally as she thinks about how loud Wang's thoughts are contrasting the silence of their ride. She currently can't hear it, but she was certain.

  
  


Once they arrived, Nayeon was ready to get out of the car. She unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her bag from the floor board.

  
  


A cold hand grabbed Nayeon's when she was about to open the door. 

  
  


_ Fuck I did it. What now? What do I say? Should I ask her out…. Wait am I staring too long? Can't help it shit c'mon Wang say something!! _

  
  


"Nayeon, I-" he said, eyes full of hesitation that was locked onto Nayeon's "I've been thinking and…" 

  
  


Nayeon held the cold hand with both of her hands.

  
  


"Wang. I value our friendship so much. I don't want to risk it. I like the way we are now if that's alright? I'm sorry" Nayeon said softly as ever

  
  


_ Did I just get rejected without saying a word? Wha- this woman! I'll save my pride at least. Yeah I'll deny it. But aww she's so sweet what the hell no I must save my face- _

  
  


"Wang" Nayeon cut his incoherent thoughts

"What are you saying? Silly! I was going to say that…."

  
  


_ uhhhhhm treat me? yeah might as well get some free food _

  
  


"That you should treat me tomorrow for driving you home tonight" Wang pulled his hand out of Nayeon's to ruffle her hair 

Nayeon pouted "Fine whatever. Work hard for our film then!" She said while hopping off the car. 

  
  


Nayeon waved goodbye to the car driving away. She shook her head and laughed lightly at the thought of Wang smoothly handling the rejection, on the outside - at least.

She’s used to boys confessing their adoration for her. Most though, was in it for the sex which Nayeon immediately found out by using her ability. Sure, she gave in to some boys who are incredibly hot, according to her, but it has almost been a year since she got tired of playing around. It made her focus on her studying more hence having a buttload of ideas for a film. Wang, in this case, just happened to be one of the few where he really adored Nayeon as she is and wasn’t in it for something else. It makes Nayeon’s heart warm. 

  
  


Nayeon’s father's face lit up as soon as she saw her daughter at the door "Why aren't you at your dorm?" 

"Why? Can't I be at our house?" Nayeon said as she enclose herself to his father's embrace

  
  


Nayeon often comes home when she misses her dog, Kookeu, a cream colored pomeranian. It's the weekend, but she still has to go to the university to finalize their film. 

  
  


"Yah Nabong. You're not taking advantage of your ability are you?" Her mother said while placing rolled eggs on the table

"Of course not, Eomma! I only use it when I need to" she said while putting rice on her bowl

"Like finding out the answers of a test maybe?" Her dad teased her as he sipped his coffee

"What? No! I study hard, Appa!" she said “But yes I use it sometimes for the test” she snickered. Her mom slapped her lap a little too hard for it to sting. 

“Yah! Cheating is bad!” Her mom said

“Yes, Eomma” Nayeon said caressing her stinging leg, playfully pouting at her dad across the table

“So? Boyfriends? Girlfriends?” Her dad grinned at her

Nayeon made a disgusted face “Ew. Nah” she said after filling her mouth with rice and quail eggs.

“I bet you already met him or her, you both just don’t know it yet” Her dad teased

“Appa!” She whined

“If your ability acts up weirdly, you’ll know” her mom joined in with the teasing

“Eomma!!” She whined once more

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So for the actors?” Nayeon announced

“I thought about it overnight…I bet Mina and Jeongyeon unnie will be suited for your story unnie!” Chaeyoung said 

“Ooh! If we got the power couple in your film, this would be a big hit!” Dahyun clapped along, earning a few nods from the boys 

  
  


Nayeon sighed

  
  


“Oh isn’t Mina in one of your classes, Nayeon?” Mark asked

She sighed again. “Yes”

  
  


Everyone celebrated. It’s as if they already won the award.

  
  


“Why are you all so happy? We’re not even sure yet!” She said to break the on-going party in front of her

“I can help you convince Jeongyeon unnie!” Chaeyoung said

“Ugh fine but let’s not get our hopes up and be ready for possible replacements” Everybody calmed down at Nayeon’s serious tone.

Everyone knows how playful and jolly Nayeon is but when it comes to filming, she’s scary. She thrives only for the best output and nothing less than her high-ass standard. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Hey” 

“Oh Nayeon. Hey” Mina replied whilst gathering her books to stand up 

“I have a huge favor no- uh... kind of like a request to ask?” Nayeon tilted her head, not sure if Mina got her statement right

“Shoot” Mina smiled

“Would you want to be the leading actress of my film?”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“No! What the fuck?” 

“Oh c’mon Jeong unnie!!” Chaeyoung said tugging her shirt while the other just casually sits at the bench 

“Lil cub, I’m no actress” she ruffles Chaeyoung’s hair “besides Mina won’t agree to that” 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“You what?!” 

“I said I agreed-” Mina nonchalantly repeats what she said

Jeongyeon cut her off “What why? This’ll just be a big hassle to both of our schedule” she turned to face Mina sitting beside her on the bench. “We barely have time for each other already”

“But it’s Nayeon’s story and I adore her short films a lot” Mina pouted 

  
  


Jeongyeon sighed at the adorable sight in front of her.  _ Ugh why do you have to be so cute?  _

  
  


Jeongyeon wrapped her arm around Mina’s shoulder, pulling her girlfriend close. Mina smiled, snuggling into the crook of Jeongyeon’s neck. 

  
  


_ 1….24….56….78….92.... _

  
  


Jeongyeon smiled. 

  
  


“I’ll think about it” She softly said before pressing a kiss on Mina’s temple

“If you don’t agree, they’ll give me a different partner…” Mina said 

“Yah!” Jeongyeon whined 

  
  


Mina chuckled.

  
  


_ 104 beats… Not too fast, not too slow. You’re happy…  _

  
  


Jeongyeon smiled again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll reveal the movie here to give you a heads up
> 
> It's entitled Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. (Nayeon irl said it was her fave movie back in 2018)  
> Try watching it and come back to me if it's your favorite movie now as well :))))

It was past nine o’clock in the evening when Nayeon collected her belongings to rest at her dorm. Her evening was full of planning and finalizing the film they’re about to shoot in a few days. They were all tired so her crew went to rest, leaving her alone in the meeting hall though she didn’t mind. It was her own will to finish what she can tonight anyway. 

  
  


A cool breeze welcomed her as she stepped out the door. No thoughts, head empty. She just can’t wait to rest. 

  
  


It was a quiet night since most students are already in their dorms. On her way there, she passed by the track and field. To her surprise, someone’s still training at this hour with the slightly freezing weather. She stopped walking to wait for the running figure to loop around the oval. 

  
  


_Jeongyeon?_

  
  


“Yah Nayeon!!” As soon as Jeongyeon saw her she sprinted even faster to the outside of the field where Nayeon was. It scared Nayeon how fast she was, eyes widened. 

“What’s up with you?” Jeongyeon said slightly panting

  
  


Nayeon can’t help but to notice Jeongyeon’s breath that comes out as a smoke. She sees tiny sweat forming up in her forehead. She figured Jeongyeon hasn’t been running for long.

  
  


“What’s up with you? It’s 9 and you’re still out here running” Nayeon answered her question with a question.

  
  


Jeongyeon grabbed the water bottle that was poking out of Nayeon’s tote bag. She drank it without looking at the older girl. Nayeon’s mouth was agape watching the varsity chug down all of her water. It was full.

  
  


“That was mine!” 

“Sorry. Thirsty. Been here for the past hour or so” she said, still slightly panting as she returned the empty bottle in Nayeon’s bag

  
  


_An hour of jogging and she’s still not sweating that much okay what the hell. Nayeon thinks._

  
  


“It’s empty what would I do with a bottle” Nayeon murmured 

“Anyway what’s up with you?” Jeongyeon asked with an unreadable face 

“What?”

“Why would you cast me and Mina? Is it because if I agreed you’ll surely win?” Jeongyeon wore her smug smile

Nayeon’s mouth was agape for the second time tonight. “You’re so full of yourself!” Jeongyeon chuckled lightly.

“It’s not my idea. I asked around for some opinion and they all answered the ‘power couple’ of this university” she emphasized the power couple by drawing air quotes. Jeongyeon chuckled again. 

“But you didn’t ask me” 

Nayeon grasped her hand on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. It made Jeongyeon look at the older girl’s hand and back to her eyes again. 

  
  


_Her eyes- why is it so bright if a post light is the only thing that’s keeping everything from the dark. It’s so…_

  
  


Nayeon retrieved her hand back abruptly, startling the both of them. They both shared a confused look. Nayeon didn’t know why but she just doesn’t want to hear Jeongyeon’s thoughts any longer. 

  
  


_What just happened… Why does she look so terrified…_

  
  


Her eyes widened. She’s not touching the girl anymore but why can she still hear her thoughts?

  
  


Nayeon cleared her throat. “Will you be- uh-” she rubbed her nape, not sure if she was embarrassed or confused. “Would you like to be one of the leading actresses in my film?” She lowered her gaze

  
  


“Since the great Diretor-nim asked. Of course!” Jeongyeon grinned

“Great uh I’ll see you tomorrow at the uh briefing” 

“Yeah sure” Jeongyeon purposely tousled the older girls hair before jogging away

  
  


_Asshole._ Nayeon thinks before fixing her hair, watching the girl jog away.

  
  


“I better get some rest. I’m going crazy” she said to herself.

  
  
  


Okay so maybe Nayeon doesn’t despise seeing Jeongyeon that much if she’s not pulling a crazy antic that’ll get her to Nayeon’s last nerve. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Oh unnie you’re back” 

“Hi Tzuyu” Nayeon responded to her roommate “I’m surprise Chaeyoung isn’t here” 

Nayeon noticed Tzuyu was flustered.

“I don’t mind if she’s always here if you’re worried about that” they both chuckled.

  
  


**Tzuyu. Chou Tzuyu.** Nayeon’s roommate, same batch with Dahyun and Chaeyoung. She’s a fashion design student as well. She’s basically a head turner, Nayeon calls so, because of how pretty and sophisticated she looks. She’s much taller than the older girl but she is the youngest among Nayeon’s friends, therefore treating her as her little sister. Nayeon knows Tzuyu and Chaeyoung will be together soon, and she doesn’t need to use her ability to prove it. It’s all in Chaeyoung’s eyes. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Oh Mina’s not here?” Jeongyeon asked as soon as she enters the meeting hall 

“I thought she was with you...” Nayeon said

“...I thought she was with you” Jeongyeon responded

  
  


Everyone exchanged looks. Jeongyeon fished out her phone from her pocket before sitting down.

  
  
  


**Jeongyeonnie <3**

**6:29pm**

_Babe, wrua?_

  
  
  


5 minutes have passed, everyone is still waiting for their lead actress. Nayeon is playing rock, paper, scissors with Wang. Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu at the side giggling about something on their phone, and Mark and Bambam talking at the far corner of the room. Jeongyeon is just there, eyes fixated on her phone as she scrolls through her feed on twitter. 

  
  


Mina came in the door, panting “Hi. I’m sorry I’m late. I had to pass a paper” 

“You okay? Why are you sweaty?” Jeongyeon asked 

“I ran here” Mina showed off her gummy smile and proceeded to sit down beside her girlfriend

“Alright, let’s start with the briefing then” Nayeon announced

  
  
  


The story Nayeon wanted to make a parody of was her favorite movie, The Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. It’s about a girl wanting to forget their break-up since her partner already forgot about her. Halfway through the procedure, she fights it. In the end, they both find each other again, with no memory of their past, just their confessions why they want to forget each other. Nothing much changed but a few adjustments with how the story goes and they made the abstract scenes a little shallow for people who aren’t interested in film to be hooked. A great strategy suggested by Dahyun, Nayeon thinks. 

  
  


They went over their schedule, explaining where the locations inside the campus will take (since they are required to use the university grounds only), time and dates of each scene. Chaeyoung also went over their attire to fit the theme of the film. 

  
  


It’s evident in everyone’s faces that they’re excited to shoot the film already. Jeongyeon, for one, isn’t a fan of films but after hearing the storyline, it sent a different energy to her. She’s more than eager to work hard for the film to come out nice. Even though she doesn’t believe that she’s the perfect actress for the role, everyone said so otherwise (a prodigy in acting, Nayeon would call her after seeing her act ill in the clinic one time).

  
  


_“Why are you here?” Nayeon asked the girl sitting on the clinic’s bed when she entered the room to get a band-aid for her small paper cut._

_Jeongyeon pouted as she said “Fever”_

_Nayeon accepted the band-aid offered by the nurse. Before she headed out, she looked towards where Jeongyeon was again. She mouthed “You’re not sick aren’t you?”_

_Jeongyeon sheepishly smiled while putting her index finger on her lips. Nayeon smiled, rolling her eyes at the latter._

  
  


* * *

  
  


The shooting starts in 4 days to give the actors a chance to memorize their lines. It’s a great opportunity for Jeongyeon and Mina to spend time together calling it ‘throw lines’ as a rehearsal for their acting but Mina’s quite busy with her studies right now. So Jeongyeon didn’t think twice to use her time more efficiently. She memorizes her lines while jogging around the oval. It helps her concentrate more rather than just sitting down alone. 

  
  


“Aren’t you working too hard?” Nayeon shouted just outside the fence of the field, looking at parched Jeongyeon resting with a script in her hands

“Your fault” Jeongyeon shouted back. Nayeon made faces at her before walking away. It made her chuckle lightly.

“Silly” Jeongyeon said to herself 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_[Incoming call from Minaririri <3] _

  
  


Jeongyeon picked up the call. 

  
  


“Hey”

“What’s up? You haven’t been texting me. I thought we’ll throw lines today, no?” Jeongyeon asked

“About that… shit I’m really sorry…uh” Mina said hesitantly “...Momo kind of invited me to join the opening intermission act for the school fair…” 

“Oh”

“I want to dance again, Jeong but I’d have to back-” 

“Well go for it then Baby” 

“Really?? Aren’t you mad?”

“How can I be mad at you?”

“Oh Baby… I’m sorry for putting you-” 

“Hey it’s okay! Don’t say sorry”

“I can talk to Nayeon and call it off since I’m the reason why you’re doing it in the first place”

“I’ll do that. She might not talk to me ever again if I don’t” Jeongyeon chuckled “You tell her your side, okay?” 

“Okay”

“I’ll see you later, okay?”

“See you, baby”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“How’s work at the student council?” Nayeon asked after sipping her bottled iced tea. She rests her head on Momo’s shoulder, eating beside her

“Stressful as usual” Jihyo said while placing a meat onto Sana’s plate

Sana’s face lit up. “Your film? coming along nice?” she asked

“Mina backed out so Jeongyeon probably will too, so not quite I guess” Nayeon felt Momo stiffened. 

  
  


_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

  
  


“What why?!” Jihyo asked

“She’s going to join the opening intermission act” Nayeon is now playing with her bottle cap.

  
  


Jihyo and Sana’s gaze turned to Momo. 

  
  


_Should I tell them? Oh God, Mina told her already. I’m not ready oh my. Momo keep your calm... keep your calm…_

  
  


“I-I…. I didn’t know she’d say yes- I’m sorry Nayeo-” Momo stuttered

“It’s fine, silly!” Nayeon raised her head, mentally confused why Momo was panicking. Maybe she’s scared of Nayeon? “We have replacements in mind anyway” She lied.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Ah fuck. I think I overworked myself again” Jeongyeon groaned, caressing her left thigh that’s aching from running for hours. Jeongyeon doesn’t know how long exactly.

  
  


Jeongyeon stared at her phone for a few seconds while removing her drenched hoodie. She really misses Mina now that her time is divided yet again with studies and dancing. Maybe a cute text would cheer her up. She thought. 

  
  


**Jeongyeonnie <3**

**8:43pm**

_Babyyyyy_

_Where are u i miss u TT_

_Wyd_

**Minaririri <3**

**8:45pm**

_At the dorm. Studying ^_^_

_Miss uuuuu_

  
  


**Jeongyeonnie <3**

**8:45pm**

_Can I come over?_

_I’ll help u study 😏_

**Minaririri <3**

**8:47pm**

_Nooo~ I have long quizzes tom TT_

_I’ll make it up to u soon!!_

  
  


**Jeongyeonnie <3**

**8:47pm**

_I’ll look forward to that then!!_

_Good luck <3 _

  
  
  


Jeongyeon smiled bitterly. By now she might have been the most understanding girlfriend out there. She knew how much grades mean to Mina. So instead of fighting over not having much time together because of it, Jeongyeon understands and she knows to herself that she’ll understand over and over if it’s for the sake of her girlfriend.

  
  


She limped over to where the locker rooms were to shower. Her dorm is still a 10-minute walk from the university and it’d be uncomfortable for her to just walk while being drenched in sweat. 

“Ugh. Great” she said to herself

  
  


The track team’s locker room was locked. She’s still not considering walking home with her situation so she started walking towards the other locker room, soccer team’s locker room to be specific.

  
  


And yup. It’s also locked. 

  
  


Since she was close enough to the Arts building, she proceeded to go to the dance team’s locker room. It should be empty and she hopes that it’s not locked since Mina said they don’t have rehearsals today. 

  
  


Groaning as she took the flight of stairs, she successfully made it in front of the locker room. Beside it, she can see through the windows of the dance room that it is pitched black inside.

  
  


Jeongyeon prayed to the uppers for the door to be unlocked. The uppers answered immediately when the door slid quietly open when she tried to open it. 

  
  


The room was dimmed, a light in the middle was the only light source.

  
  


She placed her bag down on one of the sinks. 

  
  


She heard a slight thump in the back where the actual lockers are. She had to check just to be sure it wasn’t a ghost. She’s scared of those.

  
  


Slowly, she approached the lockers. 

  
  


All this time, she thought she was alone. 

  
  


She wasn’t.

  
  


Jeongyeon was frozen solid when she arrived at the locker area. Her lips are parted slightly. It felt like everything went crashing down on her shoulders looking at the two girls in a heated make-out session, one straddling the other on the bench. Her shadow casted upon the area, going unnoticed by the two. 

“Shit!”

  
  


The room was dimmed.

  
  


But it’s bright enough for Jeongyeon to see that the two girls making out in front of her are Mina and Momo. 

  
  


_Studying my ass._

  
  


Mina stood up from straddling Momo. She wrapped her unbuttoned white shirt that Jeongyeon gave, with her arm to cover her bra. Momo was just dumbfounded looking at Jeongyeon.

  
  


Jeongyeon clenched her jaw to stop it from shaking. She gulped when she felt her throat become dry all of a sudden.

  
  


She made sure to look at the two girls in the eye., hoping that they would get the message Jeongyeon was sending them. 

  
  


A look full of hurt and betrayal. 

  
  


To think that she has the ability to hear other people’s heartbeat once she loved them was of no use as of the moment. All she can hear is her own heartbeat beating too fast because of the unbearable pain she’s feeling. She wishes that they locked the door. She wishes that the track team and soccer team’s locker rooms weren’t locked. She wishes that she shouldn’t have overworked herself. She wishes that she should’ve taken a bath at her dorm. She wishes that this was all just a bad dream.

  
  


But it isn’t. 

  
  


She sniffed to hold back her tears before storming off.

  
  


Jeongyeon heard Mina call her name a few times with a breaking voice. It weakened her more. So she ran. She ran as fast as she could considering that’s what she’s good at. 

  
  


_To run away._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts, comment it down :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHE

The heartbeat is a single pulsation of the heart. 

  
  


A normal resting heart rate for adults ranges from 60 to 100 beats per minute. 

  
  


**Jeongyeon. Yoo, Jeongyeon.** A girl gifted with the ability of hearing other people’s heartbeats when she touches them. She doesn’t remember how she got the ability but all she knows is that she despises the person or god who gave her that because of her vivid memory of how she heard her mom’s heartbeat slowly decrease whilst being in her arms, full of blood. 

  
  


Safe to say that by now, she is already aware of what the person is feeling when she hears their heartbeat. She sometimes counts it just to be sure. Though she just uses her ability if she wants to check how she is making other people feel. She doesn't use it often because she can’t. Only her loved ones’ heartbeats can be heard.

  
  


Jeongyeon grew up in a cold family ever since her mother died from a car crash. She was involved but she survived. From then on, she built walls around her. Shutting out everyone who’d attempt to break her walls down. She mostly succeeded in her middle school until she met a best friend that soon lost contact with her when they grew up. Eventually, she accepted that people come and go. But until now, she limits herself to open too much from people. Mina was the third one she let her guard down to. She liked her after all so she had to. Regret never came to her once.

  
  


Well, that’s before she walked in on her and Momo.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Ah shit. I left my storyboard notebook in my locker. You guys go ahead.” Nayeon said, waving goodbye to Wang, Mark and Bambam.

  
  


It’s almost a week of her staying late after school to finish the rest of the scenes of the film. The shoot’s in 2 days so she has to hurry, including that one of her actors backed out and one is still uncertain. 

It relieved her as she grabbed her notebook inside her locker. She plans on staying up late to rush all the details every scene needs like its camera works, proper lighting, transitions, etc so getting her notebook- where her storyboard lies, lost is the last thing she wanted to happen.

She heard a loud sound below the floor she was in. If there’s one thing Nayeon has a weakness for, it’s being scared of literally everything people can think of. Barbies, bugs, ghosts, speedy rides, fireworks, loud sudden sounds, etc. 

  
  


She filled her mind with additional ideas for her film while walking down the steps, trying to be confident.

  
  


_ Ah my leg hurts ahk What the fuck….. Momo? Mina? Since when? My heart’s going to burst what the hell  _

  
  


Nayeon stopped her tracks. Why is she hearing someone else’s thoughts? The only time that happened was last week when she heard Jeongyeon’s thoughts even when she’s not touching her. She assumed it was her. 

  
  


Nayeon looked around, not caring about being scared anymore. The thoughts she’s hearing were way too loud for her to just ignore it. 

  
  


And there she was.

  
  


_ Wait is she crying? Nayeon thinks _

  
  


She found Jeongyeon sitting on the floor, leaning his back on the railing in front of the lockers. Her head was rolled back along with her hands covering her face. Obviously, frustrated. 

  
  


_ Where did I go wrong? Wasn’t I enough? Mina, I can’t.  _

  
  


“Jeong” 

  
  


Jeongyeon was startled. She quickly fixed herself, wiping her tears. Perhaps she moved a bit too suddenly, resulting a groan in pain due to her left leg.

  
  


_ Ah great. Why is she still here? Of all people, it has to be Nayeon ugh. I can’t let her see me like this. _

  
  


“What are you still doing here?” Nayeon asked

“I-I tripped yeah.” she let out a dry laugh “I was running and I tripped, it kind of strained my leg yeah” 

  
  


_ Please don’t ask more ugh  _

  
  


_ She’s such a bad liar. Nayeon thinks. _

  
  


Nayeon kicked her left leg with a bit of force, enough for Jeongyeon to wince in pain. 

  
  


_ What the!? _

  
  


“Yah!” Jeongyeon caressed her leg. “What’s that for??”

  
  


_ Oh. So she did really trip. Nayeon thinks. _

  
  


“Sorry, just checking” Nayeon sat down beside her. Jeongyeon eyed her with a confused face.

  
  


_ What is this girl doing?? Aren’t you leaving? I want to cry alone hello? _

  
  


“Do you want to talk about it?” Nayeon said, softly

  
  


_ Oh….. So she noticed huh. So much for being their so-called prodigy in acting _

  
  


“What? I told you I just tripped” 

“Do you want me to kick your leg again?”

  
  


Nayeon taunted her by lifting her leg and Jeongyeon, this time, was quick enough to respond even if Nayeon doesn’t plan on kicking it again for real. 

  
  


“Drink with me?” a hint of sadness was evident to Jeongyeon’s statement

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was a thursday. Though none of them didn’t really cared that they both have classes tomorrow. Here they are in Jeongyeon’s room, drinking their 5th bottle of Soju or so, they lost count. Jeongyeon always has a stash full of beers and soju in her dorm just in case she goes through something. This is her something.

  
  


“Really?! Mina and Momo? I still can’t grasp it!” Nayeon said lying down on the carpet, completely boozed

  
  


They talked about Mina and Momo about 6 times now. 

  
  


“I know right! Like as in what the fuck” Jeongyeon said before gulping down the shotglass full of Soju.

“That’s why Momo was panicking” Nayeon murmured

“What?”

  
  


Jeongyeon lied down as well. The foods and booze in between them were the only thing separating them. 

  
  


“I feel like shit” Jeongyeon said, covering her eyes with her right forearm

Nayeon’s head turned to her lazily “I’m sure you do”

“I thought she was the one”

“You believe in soulmates?”

“If Mina’s not my soulmate then not anymore” 

Nayeon snorted “That’s so cheesy what the hell”

Jeongyeon chuckled, turning her whole body to face Nayeon “Have you met yours?” Nayeon mirrored the younger girl

“I don’t think so”

“Don’t you think Wang is?” 

“What about him?

“Your soulmate”

Nayeon laughed hysterically loud. Too loud. Jeongyeon knows she’ll get complaints in the morning but she doesn’t mind.

“God no!” she held her tummy before her laughter died down “I don’t look at him that way”

“Oh”

“Yeah”

“So how did you and Mina meet?” Nayeon asked this for the 2nd time tonight seemingly forgetting that Jeongyeon already told her their story when they just started drinking.

“Well- we were a sophomore, I saw her at the library studying. She looked so… i don’t know- angelic is an understatement” Jeongyeon sighed “We started off as friends who study together but I knew that I didn’t want to just be friends with her so when the second trimester started, I asked her out and here we are” Nayeon hummed as a response.

  
  


_ And yet I trusted her fully but in return, I got this.  _

Nayeon heard. 

  
  


The atmosphere is warm. Jeongyeon doesn't know if it was the alcohol running through her veins or it’s the comfort she’s feeling around Nayeon. They both don't seem to notice that they’re staring at each other’s eyes for some time now. 

  
  


“Do you want to know a secret?” Jeongyeon said with a low voice, Nayeon nodded

“I can hear people’s heartbeats just by touching them if I love them” 

A beat.

Nayeon cackled again for the nth time tonight. Mayhaps it was the booze affecting her thinking gears to not believe Jeongyeon even when she has an ability herself. 

“That’s so stupid! yeah and I can read minds” Nayeon mocked as she returned to her position where her back is lying on the carpet

Jeongyeon laughed along. She knew Nayeon wouldn’t believe her but why did it occur to her to tell her everything about her? She felt like an open book for tonight, bringing her guards down from everything that scares her.

Jeongyeon eyed the notebook Nayeon was carrying earlier. She repositioned herself, now lying with her stomach. She flipped through the notebook with illustrations in it. It was adorable, Jeongyeon thinks.

“You drew this?” She asked, the older girl hummed “Is this supposed to be me?” 

“Yes it’s just a sketch, don't even think about it.” 

“Think about what? It’s cute” A blush crept on Nayeon’s cheeks “You sure do pay attention a lot to me for drawing my character so detailed” 

“Shut up” Nayeon hit the notebook to make it fly towards Jeongyeon’s face. 

  
  


Nayeon stood up. She struggled standing up straight because of her spinning view. She plopped onto Jeongyeon’s bed. It was intended for 1 person but 2 persons can fit if they held each other to not fall. As expected, Nayeon used all the space with her front lying down.

  
  


“Nayeon-ah make room” 

Nayeon groaned as she turned her head to the opposite side where Jeongyeon wasn’t.

  
  


Jeongyeon felt annoyed with the fact that the actual owner of the bed can’t even use it. She lied down on Nayeon instead. 

  
  


Everything that happened after was a blur. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Where’s Nayeon?” Jihyo asked Sana as they leave the booth where they bought their food 

“Haven’t seen her,” Sana said. They both walked to their usual table.

“...Where’s Momo?” Sana asked. She and Jihyo exchanged looks.

Halfway through their meal, a sudden sheepish girl appeared on the side of their table. It seemed that someone shoved her to be there.

“Now or never!” The girl in the back shouted

“H-Hi” The girl said, bowing to Sana and Jihyo

“Aren’t you a Sophomore?” Jihyo asked before looking at Sana

“Y-yes” 

It took a couple of seconds before the girl handed the drink she was holding to Sana. It was Gong Cha, Sana’s favorite.

“Oh! Thank you” Sana smiled, accepting the drink “Are you part of Nayeon’s crew?” she asked

“Uh- Yes. Dahyun, Kim Dahyun” she offered her hand to shake. Sana wasn’t used to the formality the sophomore was giving her but she shook her hand anyway. Dahyun also shaked Jihyo’s hand to not be rude. “That’s why you look familiar,” Sana said, sipping her drink and letting out an amused hum after.

“It was nice meeting you both. I’ll be going now” Dahyun said 

“Have you and your friend eaten yet? Join us” Jihyo said, giving her a modest smile

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jeongyeon feels like she was blinded by the light coming from the window. She shut her eyes before rubbing it. 

She found herself sleeping on the carpet with a comforter. Why was she sleeping on the carpet?

She sat up and squinted to see Nayeon in her bed all curled up with a hoodie as her blanket. She was cold. 

Instinctively, Jeongyeon covered the older girl with the comforter. She then went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and aspirin.

Nayeon shifted. As soon as the sunlight struck both her eyes, she opened them. Slowly, she used her elbows to get up and scan the area and gather memories from last night. 

Jeongyeon entered the room with a glass of water in her hand. 

Nayeon’s eyes widened, her mouth shaped into an ‘o’ as she tried to process their situation. She lifted her comforter slowly to look down on her body, just to check. She sighed.

Jeongyeon placed the water and aspirin on her counter table. Nayeon searched for her phone. She held it up and used it as a mirror to check her neck. It made Jeongyeon chuckle.

“Nothing happened, Stupid” she said before sitting down on the end of the bed.

Nayeon shoots her some glares while taking the aspirin. “Yah why was I sleeping on the carpet?” Jeongyeon asked, making Nayeon cough slightly because of the water. 

She grinned “I think I kicked you off ‘cause you were sleeping literally on top of me”

Jeongyeon raised both of her eyebrows, mouth opened slightly “Unbelievable”

“I gave you the comforter! I was freezing to death!” Jeongyeon let out a chuckle, her smile reaching her eyes with how wide it was

“What time is-” Nayeon checked the time on her phone “It’s past 1?!” She threw Jeongyeon a pillow “Why didn’t you wake me up?! I have a class!” 

“Yah! I literally just woke up before you!” 

Nayeon quickly fixed herself. She paused when she opened the door to look back at Jeongyeon still sitting on the bed. 

  
  


“Thank you.” Jeongyeon said with full of sincerity, smiling

  
  


Nayeon didn’t say anything. Instead, she gave her the warmest smile she could give. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“Yah! Where were you during math- Wait- What’s wrong?” Jihyo asked the frustrated Nayeon who’s looking for something in her locker

“My notebook I think I lost it” Nayeon said pinching the bridge of her nose “The storyboard of my film was illustrated there” she closed her locker to lean her back against it.

“Maybe you left it somewhere?” Jihyo suggested 

  
  


A figure in front started walking towards them. Jihyo instantly noticed but Nayeon was too busy thinking with her tilted head facing Jihyo.

  
  


“Hey” 

“Hey” Jihyo replied. Nayeon turned her head to the voice.

“You left this at my dorm” Jeongyeon said handing the notebook Nayeon was looking for

“Oh God thank you so much I was about to break down” Nayeon joyfully took the notebook from Jeongyeon’s hand. Jihyo was dumbfounded at the latter happening in front of her.

“About the film, I’m not backing out.” Jeongyeon smiled as Nayeon’s face lit up.

“Really?!” 

“See you tomorrow Director-nim” Jeongyeon left but not without ruffling Nayeon’s hair. 

  
  


Nayeon’s sweet smile became bitter, feeling annoyed by the younger girl messing her hair. She huffs on the hair on her face.

  
  


“You left your notebook at Yoo Jeongyeon’s dorm…” Jihyo said with a tone full of suspicion

“I can’t read your mind but I know what you’re thinking, Park” Nayeon said, fixing her hair “She’s going through something, we drank, I slept over” 

Jihyo’s mouth was in agape as soon as she heard the ‘slept over’ part.

Nayeon hit her head slightly “Yah not that kind of sleeping over! We didn’t even sleep beside each other” 

“Are you disappointed?”

Nayeon’s eyebrows furrowed quickly. “What the- No Jihyo! I kicked her off her bed ‘cause it’s only meant for one!!” Nayeon put her palm on her face. “You and your dirty mind I can’t even”

They started walking.

“Wait… what about Mina?” 

“She’s the reason why Jeongyeon is going through something” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Have you heard?? Jeongyeon and Mina broke up!" 

"Really how did you know?"

"They're the talk of the town! Someone saw Mina with Momo at the parking lot and they looked like they were hiding" 

"Oh no. Was Momo a third-party?" 

"I think so. I think Mina cheated on Jeongyeon"

"Or maybe Jeongyeon did something to turn out that way" 

  
  


Jeongyeon came out of the bathroom stall. The three girls who were talking about her were stunned. 

  
  


"Nobody cheated." she said as she proceeded to wash her hands on the sink. Perhaps, she lied for the sake of Momo and Mina’s reputation or she just doesn’t want to accept that Mina is capable of cheating.

The three girls were mum. They hurriedly collected their things to head out of the washroom without sparing Jeongyeon a look.

  
  


_ It already spread like wildfire... _

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Holy shit I can't believe Momo would do that!" Jihyo said from Nayeon's bed. It sounded like it almost echoed through the room with how loud Jihyo stated it. 

"Same. Momo's thoughts were a mess when I brought up Mina backing out of my film" Nayeon responded from her desk, busy finishing the storyboard.

"Hey listen. Something weird happened" Nayeon turned around to face Jihyo lying on her bed

"With you and Jeongyeon last night? omg do tell" Jihyo teased 

An eraser flew to her direction. She dodged it though.

  
  


"I told you nothing happened last night!!" 

"Suuure" Jihyo sat up "Spill it"

"The night I asked Jeongyeon to be my actor, I heard her thoughts." Jihyo tilted her head, confused on hearing a normal statement. 

"But I wasn't touching her." 

If you think Jihyo's eyes are big, well they can get bigger- like right now. She placed her palm on her mouth.

"What does that mean?" Jihyo asked

"I have no idea. That's why I was with her last night. I heard her thoughts when I wasn't even near her!" 

Nayeon waited for Jihyo to collect her thoughts.

"Maybe it's because you're-" 

Jihyo was cut off when Tzuyu and Chaeyoung entered the dorm. They all greeted each other upon entry. 

  
  


"It's late. I'm going back to my room. Let's talk about it okay? I'll text you" Jihyo said 

Nayeon nodded before waving goodbye. 

  
  


"And where did you two lovebirds go?" Nayeon asked with a mother-like tone, crossing her arms on her chest.

Chaeyoung chuckled lightly at the sight. "I brought her to a sushi place, it tasted kind of funny but we're stuffed!" Chaeyoung said making Tzuyu grin

Nayeon smiled warmly at the two. "That's good to hear then" She averted her focus on the storyboard.

"Have you memorized your lines, Babe?” Chaeyoung asked Tzuyu

  
  


It was a last minute decision for Tzuyu to be casted. The crew collectively agreed that she'll be a great replacement. Even Chaeyoung is supportive of her girlfriend despite being paired up with someone not Chaeyoung. 

  
  


"Yes… but only or the scenes tomorrow" Tzuyu grinned

"Don't overwork yourself Tzu, we can always take five on set and review your lines" Nayeon said, still focused on her work

"No it's okay unnie. I'll work hard for your film to come out nice" 

Nayeon glanced at her and smiled. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Places, people! We’re starting in 10!” Nayeon shouted at her crew, getting ready for the scenes they’ll shoot today. 

  
  


The first scene they’re going to film was when the two girls- who already went to the process of forgetting each other- met again at a library. It was a Saturday so the library was empty but them.

  
  


Everyone was busy doing their own thing. Sana is helping out with the make-up, claiming that she’s good at it. Well she believes that she is, but Jeongyeon doesn’t. It took them time to agree on putting a light make-up on the actress while she’s going over her lines. Dahyun is testing the lapel mics and lightings. Wang, Mark and Bambam are ready with their cameras out. Nayeon is going around to check everyone and everything. 

  
  


Chaeyoung entered the library slightly panting.

  
  


“Chaeng, where’s Tzu? Nayeon asked. It gathered everyone’s attention to Chaeyoung walking towards the director.

“Unnie about that…” Chaeyoung caressed her nape “Remember when I told you last night that the sushi we ate tasted funny?”

Nayeon raised her eyebrows as a response.

“Well I figured that maybe it wasn’t fresh and Tzuyu has a sensitive stomach”

Nayeon blinked a couple of times, not meeting Chaeyoung’s gaze, trying to calm herself down.

“She won’t make it today… I also have to take care of her”

The director inhaled sharply.

“Pack-up everyone, we’ll reschedule the shoot until Tzuyu’s all better” she said with an unreadable face

“Woah wait” Jeongyeon stood up to walk to where Nayeon and Chaeyoung were. “If we reschedule, that means everything we’ll be adjusted right?” 

“Yeah” Dahyun responded for Nayeon

“And this is due in what? 2 weeks?” Jeongyeon asked

Nayeon is still not talking. Her head must be filled with stress of adjusting everything.

“If we reschedule, the editor will suffer, pulling an all-nighter or two or three even” Wang said 

“He’s right. I don’t think we’ll make it even if we adjust everything” Chaeyoung said in a low voice. Embarrassed at the fact that she was the one who caused all of this.

“Why don’t you be my partner instead?” Jeongyeon suggested

“What?” Nayeon knitted her eyebrows

“Yah! That’s a great idea” Sana said in a cheerful voice

“Huh no I’m not- I don’t act!” The director said

“You don’t have to! I think the character suits your personality well” Mark said

“No this is crazy. We’ll reschedule and I’ll find a way to-”

Jeongyeon grabbed her wrist. “C’mon. Let’s get this over with”

  
  


For some reason, Nayeon felt weak.

  
  


She eyed everyone in the room looking at her.

Nayeon can give a lot more reason why she shouldn’t be the lead role of her own movie. Yet somehow, the hand grabbing her wrist is making it hard for her to say no. Maybe it’s because she actually wants the idea of being Jeongyeon’s partner or maybe she doesn't want to miss the chance to portray exactly what she wrote about the character.

  
  


She shut her eyes in frustration before sighing.

  
  


“Fine.”

  
  


The crew celebrated. High fives here and there echoed in the entire room. Nayeon can’t help rolling her eyes at the sight of Jeongyeon smiling widely at her. 

  
  
_ Exciting _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts, comment it down :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asadksjdskdksad :)  
> If you haven't watch Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, watch this ending scene instead  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9wrgSkveUA  
> just a reference for this chapter :D

2 days passed by in a blink of an eye. They’re nearing the climax of the film. Nayeon didn’t expect Jeongyeon to be THAT good. She expects her acting to be decent but damn did Jeongyeon show a different side of her, really getting into her character. Nayeon thinks that she’s probably just really good or most of the feelings she’s expressing are real and raw because of Mina. 

  
  


They’ve just wrapped up for the day after shooting the scene where the actor was fighting the procedure to forget her girlfriend. Jeongyeon killed it as usual. 

  
  


“We’ll go ahead unnies” Chaeyoung said before taking off with the rest of the crew leaving Jeongyeon and Nayeon

  
  


Nayeon was still helping to tidy up the place since it’ll be rude for her to just leave Jeongyeon’s room dirty. 

  
  


“You seem happy” Jeongyeon said 

“Huh- uh yeah I just- I don’t know excited for the film to come out I guess” Nayeon responded

  
  


They finished cleaning up the place after a while. Before leaving, Nayeon bid her farewell to the younger girl who was sitting at the couch. 

  
  


“Mark was right,” Jeongyeon said, not looking at Nayeon. It made the director stop her tracks in front of the open door. She looked back.

“You didn’t need to act. You’re a natural” Jeongyeon grinned after gazing onto Nayeon

Nayeon tried to hide the blush behind her smile. She laughed at the statement lightly before saying good night to the girl. 

  
  


_Cute_.

  
  


Nayeon heard.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was a good day so far for Jeongyeon. She ate her favorite food with her new lunch buddies- Nayeon, Jihyo and Sana, who was once Mina. She’s actually doing well for a person trying to move on from her ex. She even feels like Mina and her don’t study in the same school since she was always nowhere to be seen. 

Nayeon, on the other hand, is doing well for being a friend. She’s the reason why Jeongyeon doesn’t see Mina because she always distracts her or subtly making Jeongyeon avoid the girl by taking her to where Mina wasn’t.

Nayeon’s on her way to her second period with a couple minutes to spare. She saw Jeongyeon along the way. They bickered for a few minutes, something about her additional ideas on the film. She spotted Mina walking at the opposite side of the hallway behind Jeongyeon. As her _‘defense mechanism’_ for Jeongyeon to not see Mina, she smoothly takes off her jacket. 

“... and that it should be- … are you hot?” Jeongyeon asked looking at the girl taking off her jacket

“Huh- uh no”

“YAH!” 

Nayeon wrapped her jacket on the younger girl’s head that was put into a headlock. With their height difference, Nayeon struggled a bit due to Jeongyeon resisting. She forced a smile as Mina walked by. Mina’s eyes roamed at the latter seemingly confused, but not too obvious. When Mina disappeared at the end of the hall, Nayeon let Jeongyeon’s head go.

“I couldn’t breathe!” Jeongyeon shouted. She then did the same to Nayeon as a payback.

“YAH!!”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Today’s shoot is just a montage of the actors’ memories having a good time. It’s the memories that will be previewed when the actor goes through the procedure of forgetting her lover. 

  
  


“Lights… Camera… Action!” Chaeyoung shouted

  
  


Chaeyoung automatically became the assistant director since Nayeon can’t monitor the actors if she was one herself. 

  
  


It was fun Nayeon thinks. They basically didn’t need to act since they just had to fool around- with the additional clingy things people in relationships do of course. The scenes include a pillow fight scene at Nayeon’s room, playing tag at the football field, making faces at each other while pretending to study at a library, feeding each other but purposely shoving it on the other’s face, and many more. They naturally end up either cuddling or wrestling each scene. That part wasn’t included in the script. 

  
  


They collectively called it a day since they were tired shooting in different places. Nayeon was about to drink her bottled water when Jeongyeon tried to snatch it, reasoning that she was thirstier. Nayeon countered, turning her back to drink cautiously, her free hand on Jeongyeon’s forearm holding it down to not reach her bottle. 

  
  


“Is there something going on with you two?” Sana asked while they walked towards the two fighting over the water. Dahyun is with her, hand wrapped around Sana’s waist. They’re apparently a thing now. 

Nayeon choked on the water she’s drinking. Jeongyeon briefly stepped away, retrieving her hand that was placed on Nayeon’s waist which was supposed to stop the older girl from tiptoe-ing.

“No!” they said in unison before glaring to each other. Jeongyeon snatched the water, catching Nayeon off-guard. She earned a scoff from the director.

“We’re not filming anymore if you two aren’t aware” Dahyun teased 

Nayeon said nothing and walked over to where her belongings were to collect it. Jeongyeon followed since her things were right beside Nayeon’s.

Chaeyoung popped out of nowhere beside Dahyun and Sana. 

“Oh something is definitely going on.” Sana said

“What makes you think so?” Chaeyoung asked

“It’s the eyes, chico. They never lie.” Dahyun said, looping her arm around Chaeyoung’s shoulder.

  
  


They’re currently looking at Nayeon and Jeongyeon bickering, again, over their belongings, probably fighting who owns who. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“Why are you so giggly it’s disgusting” Jihyo said, looking across the table where Nayeon was eating her lunch

“Maybe it’s because of Jeongyeon” Sana murmured

“What?” Nayeon asked

Jihyo gasped.

“Yah! I’m just busy but you should’ve texted me!!” Jihyo said loudly. Too loud for a normal conversation. 

“What?” Nayeon asked again

“You didn’t tell me you and Jeongyeon!? I, for one, called it by the way oh gosh” Jihyo said

Sana was just there quietly laughing. Nayeon shoots her deadly glares.

“I told you there’s nothing going on between us!!” Nayeon whined, closing her eyes out of frustration

“Who? Is it Wang?” Jeongyeon asked as she sat down the table

Jihyo and Sana tried so hard not to laugh that snorts came out.

“Huh- no… my pet?” 

“Kookeu?”

“yeah him” 

“Weirdo” Jeongyeon said before munching on her kimbap

  
  


_Ah I forgot to buy kimchi..._

  
  


Nayeon swears she’s going to kill the two later. 

  
  


**Uglyass Jihyo**

**12:43pm**

_Try reading her mind then ;)_

  
  


Nayeon looked up from her phone to see Jihyo wearing a smug smile.

  
  


**Nabong Yeowo**

**12:43pm**

_She just thought that she forgot to buy kimchi!!_

_🖕🖕🖕_

  
  
  


She looked up again to put her tongue out to mock Jihyo. She swiftly put her tongue back in when Jeongyeon offered her some kimbap, shaking her head to kindly refuse the offer before sending more deadly glares to Jihyo who was laughing silently.

  
  


Nayeon felt a slight movement under the table. Sana’s foot was above hers all along. 

  
  


They were all conversing about the iconic moments from last year’s school fair. Their memory of Dahyun’s eagle dance was vivid, it made everyone laugh their asses off. They also talked about how the professors who were supposed to be in charge went wild by participating in the kissing booth, making out with their colleagues. Jihyo swore she’d make the school fair this year as fun as last year’s.

Jeongyeon’s eyes roamed around the cafeteria. She regretted it when her gaze accidentally landed on Momo and Mina in the far right of the room, obviously wanting to be hidden. Momo just whispered something in Mina’s ear, making her laugh with a gummy smile reaching her eyes, both eyebrows raised. 

  
  


Nayeon catched the sight of Jeongyeon’s mood drop. 

  
  


“Hey,” she said softly while Jihyo and Sana were laughing at each other. “You good?”

  
  


Jeongyeon broke her gaze from the japanese couple. 

  
  


“Uh yeah yeah” she said before sipping her iced tea

  
  
  


**Uglyass Jihyo**

**12:57pm**

_Anything wrong? What’s she thinking?_

  
  
  


Nayeon thought of changing Jihyo’s nickname to nosey-ass. 

  
  
  


**Nabong Yeowo**

**12:57pm**

_Ex alert_

  
  


A half-lie. 

  
  


Nayeon did see Momo and Mina sitting at the far right of the corner of the cafeteria earlier but she didn’t hear it from Jeongyeon. 

  
  


She hasn't been hearing Jeongyeon’s thoughts lately. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Finally, their last day of shooting came. They’re about to shoot the last scene where the couple of the film finds each other again after hearing their recorded message about why they want to forget each other. 

  
  


Expectedly they both nailed it. 

  
  


After moving to the final location, it's a scene that will take place at the dorm’s hallway where the actor (Jeongyeon) runs after the other actor (Nayeon), wishing for them to try again. The finale.

  
  


“Wait!” Jeongyeon said

Nayeon stops and turns. “What, Joan? What do you want?” Nayeon asked

Jeongyeon was at loss. “I don’t know” She walked closer. “Just wait. I just want you to wait for a while.”

  
  


They lock eyes for a moment: Nayeon stone-faced, Jeongyeon with a worried, knit brow.

  
  


Nayeon cracks up. “Okay”

“Really?”

“I’m not a concept, Joan. I’m just a fucked up girl who is looking for my own piece of my mind. I’m not perfect.” Nayeon said

“I can’t think of anything I don’t like about you right now.” Jeongyeon said

“But you will. You will think of things. And I’ll get bored with you and feel trapped because that’s what happens with me.” Nayeon said

“Okay” Jeongyeon chuckled heartily while nodding her head

Nayeon chuckled back, holding her tears back “Okay” 

  
  
  


“And…. Cut!” Chaeyoung shouted

  
  


The actors let out a sigh from the heavy scene.

  
  
  


“How was it?” Nayeon asked

“It’s good but since this was a shortened and modified version of the original film, it’s a bit bland.” Chaeyoung said bluntly

“I feel like they should kiss” Dahyun suggested 

  
  


Jeongyeon and Nayeon glanced at each other briefly. 

  
  


“I think we can give that a try. Should we director-nim?” Chaeyoung asked

  
  


Nayeon knows that the suggestion was for the best of the film and her friends aren’t simply teasing her with Jeongyeon.

  
  


“But in the original film it just ended there. Will there be a big difference if we did?” Nayeon reasoned

  
  


Everyone nodded at the latter. 

  
  
  


_Unbelievable. Nayeon thinks._

  
  
  


“Let’s do it then” Nayeon said 

  
  


Jeongyeon was just there standing. No reactions are coming out of her as Chaeyoung explained how the kissing scene will go. She didn’t kind of absorb everything she heard, seemingly distracted.

  
  


“Are you okay with this?” Nayeon asked

“Uh- yeah yeah of course” Jeongyeon awkwardly laughed. “For the film” she said before pursing her lips

  
  


“Alright! Lights, Cameras…” 

“Rolling!” Wang shouted

“Rolling!” Bambam shouted 

“Rolling!” Mark shouted

“Action!” Chaeyoung announced

  
  


Nayeon cracks up. “Okay”

“Really?”

“I’m not a concept, Joan. I’m just a fucked up girl who is looking for my own piece of my mind. I’m not perfect.” Nayeon said

“I can’t think of anything I don’t like about you right now.” Jeongyeon said

“But you will. You will think of things. And I’ll get bored with you and feel trapped because that’s what happens with me.” Nayeon said

  
  


“Okay” Jeongyeon chuckled while nodding her head

Nayeon chuckled, holding her tears back “Okay” 

  
  


Jeongyeon slowly walked towards Nayeon. Her hands reached for the older girl’s waist while Nayeon leaned herself against the wall, her right hand placed on the front of Jeongyeon’s shoulder. Jeongyeon softly cupped Nayeon’s left cheeks.

At this point, their gazes are unbreakable.

Jeongyeon’s eyes flickered from Nayeon’s eyes to her lips. 

Nayeon subtly licks her lips as Jeongyeon eliminates the space between them. 

Nayeon’s eyes fluttered close. Her last vision was Jeongyeon closing her eyes before leaning in. 

  
  


“Cut!” 

  
  


Jeongyeon stopped as her lips hovered above Nayeon’s, feeling each other’s warm breaths. They abruptly opened their eyes to look at Chaeyoung.

  
  


“Jeongyeon unnie you should slightly pull and put your hands firmly on Nayeon unnie’s waist. It was sliding off” Chaeyoung said

“Got it. Sorry sorry.” Jeongyeon said sheepishly

  
  


“Alright! Let's start from Jeongyeon unnie's 'okay' Take 2! Lights, Cameras…” 

“Rolling!” Wang, Bambam and Mark shouted one after the other

“Action!” Chaeyoung announced

  
  
  


“Okay” Jeongyeon chuckled while nodding her head

Nayeon chuckled, holding her tears back “Okay” 

  
  


Jeongyeon slowly walked towards Nayeon. Her hands reached for the older girl’s waist while Nayeon leaned herself against the wall, her right hand placed on the front of Jeongyeon’s shoulder. Jeongyeon softly cupped Nayeon’s left cheeks. This time, tugging a loose hair behind her ear. 

Their gazes are still unbreakable.

Jeongyeon’s eyes flickered from Nayeon’s eyes to her lips. 

Nayeon subtly licks her lips as Jeongyeon eliminates the space between them. 

Nayeon’s eyes fluttered close. Her last vision was Jeongyeon closing her eyes before leaning in. 

  
  
  


“Cut!”

  
  


Their eyes meet again for the second time being interrupted by Chaeyoung. At the same time, they looked at the assistant director.

  
  


“Nayeon unnie, you were clenching your jaw too much. It looked like you’re eating something” Chaeyoung said

  
  


“Sorry” Nayeon said nervously

“Should we take five or?” Dahyun asked

“No no, this- uh-” Nayeon glanced at Jeongyeon “We got this! Right?”

Jeongyeon gulped before agreeing “Y-yeah we got this! Psh” she said before giving Nayeon a high five

“This is the only scene that made you two nervous” Wang laughed

"C'mon you two it's just a kiss!" Bambam said, laughing along

"Time to prove to us that there's nothing going on with you two! It's easy to kiss someone you don't like" Mark said 

  
  


_They're right. It's easy to kiss someone you don't like... why the hell am I even nervous? It's just Jeongyeon! Nayeon thinks._

  
  


"Let's get this over with" Jeongyeon said

"Take 3! Lights… Camera… Action!" 

  
  
  


“Okay” Jeongyeon chuckled while nodding her head

Nayeon chuckled, holding her tears back “Okay” 

  
  


Jeongyeon slowly walked towards Nayeon. Her hands reached for the older girl’s waist while Nayeon leaned herself against the wall, her right hand placed on the front of Jeongyeon’s shoulder. Jeongyeon softly cupped Nayeon’s left cheeks. 

Gazes unbreakable, Jeongyeon’s eyes flickered from Nayeon’s eyes to her lips. 

Nayeon subtly licks her lips as Jeongyeon eliminates the space between them. 

Nayeon’s eyes fluttered close. Her last vision was Jeongyeon closing her eyes before leaning in. 

  
  


There it is.

  
  


Jeongyeon let her lips linger on Nayeon's. No one dared to continue the motion.

  
  


"Cut!" Chaeyoung said

Jeongyeon pulled away immediately. Nayeon kind of followed the missing lips on hers. She blinked a couple of times before grasping that the kiss was over. 

Dahyun clapped. "That wasn't so bad was it?" 

"Uh guys…" Wang nervously said

Everyone looked at him.

".... I kind of forgot to record…" 

  
  


The rest of them utterly expressed their deepest disappointment. Nayeon pinched the bridge of her nose. Jeongyeon placed her hand over her head. Chaeyoung, Mark and Bambam face palmed. 

  
  


"Oppa! You were the main camera!" Dahyun said

"I'm sorry…" Wang rubbed her nape

"Let's just do it again" Nayeon said, returning to their position 

  
  


"Take 4!! Hopefully the last one!! Lights! Camera!" Chaeyoung made sure to say that to everyone this time

"Rolling!!" Wang shouted before Mark and Bambam did as well.

"Action!" 

  
  
  


“Okay” Jeongyeon chuckled while nodding her head

Nayeon chuckled, holding her tears back “Okay” 

  
  


Jeongyeon slowly walked towards Nayeon. Her hands reached for the older girl’s waist while Nayeon leaned herself against the wall, her right hand placed on the front of Jeongyeon’s shoulder. Jeongyeon softly cupped Nayeon’s left cheeks, tugging a loose hair behind her ear. 

With gazes that are unbreakable, Jeongyeon’s eyes flickered from Nayeon’s eyes to her lips. 

Nayeon subtly licks her lips as Jeongyeon eliminates the space between them. Again.

Nayeon’s eyes fluttered close. Her last vision was Jeongyeon closing her eyes before leaning in. 

Jeongyeon felt the lips on hers again. Her mind was full of thoughts she hoped no one hears. The sweet scent of Nayeon's cherry lip balm drives her to want more; to not just let her lips freeze on Nayeon's.

  
  


And so Jeongyeon did.

  
  


She initiated to move by tilting her head sideways. Nayeon, expectedly, kissed back since they were acting after all. It was addicting for Jeongyeon like it would feel like a sin to stop. The kiss was passionate. Not too slow, not too fast. Nayeon's arms found its way to loop around Jeongyeon's nape. The younger girl hands slid back to Nayeon's back to pull her closer, pressing their bodies against her. 

It felt like an eternity in heaven for Nayeon. All she can think of, aside from wanting more from the addicting lips pressing against hers, was wondering why it was taking so long for Chaeyoung to say cut? She didn't mind though. 

  
  


"Someone please stop them before it leads to something else" Chaeyoung said 

Dahyun flickered the lights to get the actors' attention. 

Jeongyeon slowed down to pull away. She met Nayeon's glistening eyes. They're both panting, gasping for air. Jeongyeon asked herself since when did Nayeon look so stunning. 

  
  


"Yah! I said cut like 5 times now. I'm not even exaggerating" Chaeyoung laughed. It was enough for the two to knock their senses back. They awkwardly let go of each other.

Dahyun and the boys laughed as well, they're now packing their equipment. 

"G-good! That's a wrap then!" Nayeon clapped once.

  
  


Their night ended when Chaeyoung and Nayeon discussed the parts they’ll edit since they were the only ones who knew how. Half half as they called it. They divided the short film into 2 parts to finish the film faster that’s already due in a week. All of them bid their farewells to each other. Jeongyeon and Nayeon? Well they couldn’t look at each other for more than 3 seconds now so they awkwardly waved each other goodbye that made everyone laugh.

  
  


Nayeon doesn't know what to feel. She’s currently drinking water in her kitchen, hoping that it’ll help her sleep. She gently touched her lips. It seems like the lips that pressed against it earlier were still there, lingering. It made her head giddy, frustrated even.

_Stop thinking about it!_ Nayeon thinks

It also occurred to her that she didn’t hear Jeongyeon’s thoughts when they were sharing a kiss. Usually, when she reached the making out part of her playing around with different people, that’s when she hears the person’s intention whether they’re just in it for sex or not.

Mayhaps her own mind clouded everything that’s surrounding them with incoherent thoughts that’s why she didn’t hear Jeongyeon’s. She can’t help to think that maybe she’s starting to _like_ the younger girl. She denied it immediately. 

_No. No it’s not possible. It’s just been- what 2 weeks? Since we hung out. You can’t like someone within a short time. Right? Right?!_

  
  


In a room, a few meters away from Nayeon, there was the girl Nayeon can’t help thinking of- sleeping soundly with a smile plastered on her face. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Few days passed by, every student who’s participating in the school’s fair activities was busy. In every hallway, field, or in any place that has a big space, students were there gathered to creatively finish their booth for the event. Booths such as the kissing booth, jail booth, booths for food and drinks, and booths for mini-games. 

Nayeon is everywhere to be found. Wherever she goes, she’s carrying her laptop, editing their film. She was almost done with her part when the application decided to crash so she had to re-do everything. She mentally noted to herself to save the file every minute, just in case. Jeongyeon kept her company though. Wherever she goes, Jeongyeon follows. They don’t talk most of the time since Jeongyeon was also busy doing her assessments or reading books but from time to time, they’d share a laugh or have a short snack break before continuing their tasks. 

They didn’t talk about the kiss nor have the intention of putting it out on the conversation. They both thought that it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing, nothing more, nothing less. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**11:32pm - 2 days before the deadline of approval.**

  
  


Nayeon is now cramming the edit on her bed. Subtitling is for the record, the part she hates the most. It’s easy but it takes so much of her time. 

  
  


_[Incoming call from Jeong Pabo]_

  
  


“What?”

“Hello to you too Nabong”

“Jeong, I’m cramming”

“I know” Jeongyeon chuckles “I have something to show you. Come over”

“What? I can’t”

“See you” Jeongyeon said before ending the call

  
  


Nayeon was confused. She knew she can’t fool around now that the due date is less than 48 hours. She averted her focus back on editing. 

  
  


It took a couple of seconds for a figure to barge in her door.

  
  


“Unnie” 

  
  


It was Chaeyoung.

  
  


The girl was rubbing her eyes, evident of being woken up. 

  
  


“Chaeng? What are you doing here? It’s almost midnight?” Nayeon asked, utterly shocked

“Jeongyeon unnie called. She woke me up to finish what I can with your part.” 

“What?”

“She said you were sick so hand it over” 

“What- I-I’m not-” 

Chaeyoung grabbed Nayeon who was sitting on her bed to help her up. 

“No she-” 

“Go on. Go to her now” Chaeyoung said while flicking her hands to shoo Nayeon away

“Go to where?” 

“To unnie’s room? She said she’ll take care of you” Chaeyoung started editing, not paying attention to Nayeon who was still arguing that she wasn’t sick. Chaeyoung didn’t believe her so she just hummed in response. The older girl scoffed at the latter.

  
  


Nayeon wore her hoodie before walking out. 

  
  


_What is so important to say at the middle of the night that she had to lie to Chaeyoung? Nayeon thinks._

  
  


Nayeon opened the door to see Jeongyeon grinning. 

  
  


“What do you want?” Nayeon coldly asked. It made Jeongyeon laugh once.

“Tada!” Jeongyeon showed the queen sized bed behind her. 

Nayeon squinted looking at the bed and back to Jeongyeon. 

“Congrats you have a bigger bed?”

Jeongyeon chuckled. She went behind Nayeon to grab the older girl’s shoulders for her to come inside the room further. They stopped when the carpet hit their feet. 

“It’s for me to not sleep on the carpet the next time we drink!” Jeongyeon happily announced

Nayeon crossed her arms. “And who told you I’d drink with you again?” 

Jeongyeon grabbed the bottle of Soju that was placed on the counter table. “I did!” She grinned.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Nayeon woke up to the sweet scent she’s snuggling into. She froze when the latter moved. 

  
  


She blinked a couple of times as she lifted her head.

  
  


_Did we cuddle? God I hope not. Nayeon thinks._

  
  


Nayeon shifted to move away from Jeongyeon lying, arms draped around the older girl’s back. 

  
  


Jeongyeon felt Nayeon shifting away, instinctively, she pulled her closer. Nayeon’s eyes grew wide. Jeongyeon shifted to face the girl, the other arm now hugging her as well.

  
  


Jeongyeon opened her eyes to see Nayeon with a knitted brow. She instantly jumped out of the bed. 

  
  


“Yah!” 

“Wha- You hugged me!” Nayeon shouted 

  
  


Mentally, the both of them sighed as they saw each other fully clothed.

  
  


A knock on the door was heard.

  
  


Jeongyeon opened it. She was surprised to see Chaeyoung holding a bowl of stew. 

  
  


“Stew to help Nayeon unnie feel.... better-” Chaeyoung slowed her words down when the door opened more. 

She saw bottles of Soju scattered around the carpet. Her eyes landed on Nayeon who was sitting on the bed, smiling at her. Immediately, her brows furrowed at Jeongyeon. 

“Chaeng- let me explain” Jeongyeon said, both her arms are out attempting to calm the little cub down. 

“Come here you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts, comment it down :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I tell you to buckle your seats, BUCKLE THEM NOW.

Nayeon jumped up out of joy to hear the great news. Jihyo just told her that their film was approved to screen at the fair and has a high chance of winning. Jihyo made sure to emphasize the winning part of her announcement to make sure Nayeon would come to the fair. She knew that Nayeon left the event last year after receiving her award. This time, Jihyo placed the film viewing and awarding ceremony at the end of the event. A smart move to let the students stay at the fair since the film viewing was one of the things everyone was looking forward to. 

  
  


_[Incoming call from Nabong Big Feet]_

  
  


“Hello?”

“The film was approved!” Nayeon excitedly said

“That’s great news!!” Jeongyeon said with the same amount of excitement

“Let’s watch it at my dorm tonight?” 

“I’ll see you then”

“Aight”

“Aight”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Where are you going?” 

“Oh I’ll take her to a taiwanese restaurant since she misses her family” Chaeyoung responded to Nayeon who was flavoring the popcorn.

“You’re not gonna watch our movie?” Nayeon asked

“I’ve watched it before submitting” Chaeyoung held Tzuyu’s hand “I’ll let Tzuyu watch it at the fair for better experience” 

Nayeon smiled. “Make sure that the food’s fresh” 

  
  


The couple laughed while heading out. 

To Chaeyoung’s surprise, Jeongyeon was at the other side of the door when she opened it. 

  
  


“Oh Jeongyeon unnie! Enjoy the movie! We’ll see you tomorrow” Chaeyoung said after scooting over to give Jeongyeon a way to walk in the room. 

“Practice safe sex!” Jeongyeon shouted before closing the door.

Nayeon laughed. “They’re both girls Jeong” 

Jeongyeon let out a chuckle. “I know”

  
  
  


Maybe it was a bad idea for the both of them to watch the film they acted in. Throughout the film, one of them would cringe at their acting that’ll soon be followed by laughter. Nayeon was overconfident most of the time, but she can’t help but look away when her character was in the heavy scenes. 

  
  


Jeongyeon half of the time was distracted with how Nayeon’s scent tickled her nose. The girl was too close to her personal bubble but she was somehow disappointed when Nayeon’s skin wasn’t in contact with hers. It was etched in her mind that she wanted to at least feel the girl's warmth. She can’t though, it’ll be weird if she does. Instead, she stares. She stares at the girl beside her who was genuinely enjoying the film they made. She wondered why Nayeon looked like she was glowing by just being happy. 

  
  


The film was onto the last scene they both tried to forget for the past few days. When Nayeon’s character said ‘okay’, Jeongyeon looked over to the actual actress. Nayeon slowly leaned her back against the end of the bed. Her head turned to Jeongyeon and back to the TV. She noticed that Jeongyeon was staring so she turned her head to look at her again. They blinked a couple of times. 

  
  


Their minds are filled with haze because of the tension they’re feeling right now. 

  
  


Coincidentally, Jeongyeon found herself leaning in towards Nayeon, at the same time her character in the movie did. It’s as if they’re recreating the scene they shot in the movie, but this time, no cameras, no people around them, no orders, and no acting?

  
  


Jeongyeon rested her hand on the floor to support her weight, the other on Nayeon’s leg. 

  
  


It didn’t take long for her lips to crash against Nayeon’s. The older girl’s eyes widened at the sudden bold move. Jeongyeon pulled away slightly, still staring at Nayeon’s lips. It was Nayeon’s turn to press their lips together. It all comes back to her how much she liked the taste of Jeongyeon’s lips. Honestly speaking, it’s driving her crazy to the point that she’s silently asking for more. 

The film faded to black, showing the credits full of people who made the project possible. It already ended but Jeongyeon and Nayeon weren't finished.

Jeongyeon got the message Nayeon was sending. She started biting lightly on the older girl’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. Her hand that was recently on the floor snaked its way to Nayeon’s nape pulling her close. When Jeongyeon got the chance, she slid her tongue in. She caressed Nayeon’s leg, slowly going up until it was dangerously close to Nayeon’s lady part. She squeezed it to make Nayeon let out a gasp in between their kisses. 

It was enough to knock some senses into Jeongyeon. She abruptly pulled away. 

  
  


Panting, she swiftly sat down properly leaving Nayeon in the same position she was in, breathless. 

“Jeong” Nayeon called

“I-I’m sorry”

“No- it’s”

“I have to go.” Jeongyeon said without meeting Nayeon’s eyes

“Do you have to-” Nayeon said eyeing the girl as she speedwalked to the door

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Nayeon” Jeongyeon said before closing the door

  
  


Nayeon was there, dumbfounded. 

  
  


“She initiated the kiss didn’t she?! Why does it feel like I did something wrong?” Nayeon asked her self

“AAAA This is driving me crazy!!!” She said crawling up to her bed.

“Why can’t I read your thoughts?! I just want to know what the fuck just happened!!” 

“I swear to god Yoo Jeongyeon you’re crazy!!!!” 

  
  


Yup, Nayeon’s having her little tantrum on her bed.

  
  


“First I hear her thoughts from afar and now I can’t even if I touch her? I don’t like _like_ her but why can’t I?!?” Nayeon screamed into her pillow

  
  


She knew her thoughts weren't going to get her anywhere so she searched for her phone to call her best friend. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


“So how was the movie?” Sana chirped

Nayeon and Jeongyeon coughed at the latter. Nayeon almost spat out her salad while Jeongyeon swears she felt the soda she was drinking come up to her nose. Sana eyed the two across the table with an innocent face. 

“It- It was good. It’s well put together” Jeongyeon said, stealing a glance from Nayeon as she wipes her mouth with a napkin. Nayeon nodded along.

Sana’s face lit up “I’m looking forward to watching it tomorrow at the fair then!!” 

Just then, a figure towered over them at the side of the table.

“Baby!!” Sana squealed

It was Dahyun. Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s attention was caught by the couple smooching in front of them. Nayeon cleared her throat after looking away. Jeongyeon fixed the way she sat uncomfortably, trying not to look. 

  
  


_Oh god this is torture. Nayeon thinks._

  
  


Their day went on as if nothing happened last night. They were good actors after all. Nayeon did notice how cautious Jeongyeon acted towards her. It’s like tiptoe-ing in eggshells and Nayeon hates it. She decided she’ll confront the younger girl at the end of the day if her act keeps up. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Nabong Big Feet**

**7:32pm**

_Jeong_

_wrua?_

  
  
  


Nayeon didn’t want the day to end without comforting Jeongyeon what happened between them last night but the younger girl wasn’t anywhere to be found in any of the classrooms. So Nayeon went to the place Jeongyeon was always frequent. 

  
  


She bid her goodbye to Jihyo and other student council members who were still double-checking everything for tomorrow’s event for it to be as smooth as possible. 

  
  


As expected, Jeongyeon was there doing rounds in the oval. Nayeon figured that this is her way of either processing things or escaping her thoughts. As she walked further to the entrance, she noticed that Jeongyeon left the oval to go to the bench. 

  
  


Jeongyeon didn’t run off the track to get water though.

  
  


Nayeon walked closer to have a better angle, she slowed down when the lamp post revealed a figure of a girl standing. 

  
  


_Mina. Nayeon thinks._

  
  


“What do you want?”

“Jeong please let’s just talk”

“I don’t want to.”

  
  


Mina grabbed Jeongyeon’s hands to prevent her from turning around. Jeongyeon didn’t know what to feel. All she knows is that there’s a pent up anger inside of her that she never really let out. 

  
  


“I was wrong. It was a spur of the moment. I- dumped her for you, Jeong” 

Jeongyeon scoffed. “Are you hearing yourself right now?”

“I know. I want to fix things. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, Mina”

“Please. I- I love you, Jeong.” 

  
  


Jeonyeon froze. It’s not fair Mina has to use the ‘I love you’ card. It was her first time hearing it. 

  
  


“Jeong, I’m so sorry please let’s try again” Mina pulled her gently to cup her cheeks

  
  


Jeongyeon couldn’t help to shed a tear. It’s always been there, she just forgets it whenever Nayeon’s around. That’s why she’s always with her, she makes her happy like forgetting about everything else as if she owes Nayeon why she feels so alive every time. Yet the one thing she tried so hard to forget comes back right in front of her. 

Mina cried along Jeongyeon as she wiped her tears with her thumb. She rested her head on Jeongyeon’s forehead before pulling her to a kiss. 

There it is.

The heartbeat.

It sounded like the heartbeat she hears every time she’s with Nayeon. Jeongyeon has been hearing Nayeon’s heartbeat without the need to touch her since the day she asked her to be the leading actress for her film. She didn’t know why because she definitely didn’t look at Nayeon THAT way to consider it _love._ Or does she? 

She remembers everything vividly whenever she hears Nayeon’s heartbeat. Like that time when the crew asked them to kiss. Nayeon’s heart started pounding but she seemed so calm on the outside whilst agreeing to the proposition. Or whenever they’re together, Nayeon’s heart is quiet and consistent like she feels safe. Or when Jeongyeon kissed her last night, Nayeon’s heart told her things that she didn’t even understand because of how mixed it was. 

Jeongyeon pulled away from the kiss.

“Are- are you okay? You seem... sad?” Jeongyeon asked. Mina’s heart just told her that. 

“What? No. No Baby. I’m happy being with you again”

  
  


If Jeongyeon likes Nayeon, she won’t hear Mina’s heartbeat. 

  
  
  


_[Incoming call from Nabong Yeowo]_

“Hello?” Jihyo asked

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Jeong Pabo**

**1:22am**

_Slr. Crazy day!_

_Abt to sleep_

_why?_

  
  


* * *

  
  


Every student was in awe of the effort the student council gave to the School Fair this year upon their entry. All kinds of amusing booths scattered around the parking lot. Last minute, Jihyo suggested moving the film viewing to the football field/track & field area since they didn’t expect the number of people that came in, it was an open to outsiders event anyway. The dance organization also backed out from doing their opening intermission. Jihyo figured that Momo was in shambles because of Mina so she had to last minute back out.

People can be seen by pairs or by groups strolling around. Sana and Dahyun were with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, pigging out. They even planned to bring their own rolling mats and bean bag for the film viewing later.

“Yah!” Sana called

Momo looked back.

“Join us?” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Mina let’s go. It’s past 6. The film viewing starts at 7” Jeongyeon said to pouting Mina on her bed. She kneeled to drape her arms on Jeongyeon’s shoulder. 

“One more round?” She whispered to Jeongyeon’s ears

Jeongyeon smiled and kissed the girl briefly.

“No, come on let’s go” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Chaeyoung excused herself from the gang to piss. On her way, she ran into Jeongyeon.

“Jeongyeon unnie!” Her smile disappeared as fast as it appeared when she saw Mina beside her, hands intertwined. “Oh hello” she bowed her head

“Hey! Is it starting?” Jeongyeon asked

“Not yet. We’re sitting there if you want to join us” Chaeyoung pointed where her friends were.

“Oh no it’s okay we’ll sit at the far back” Mina said. It made Jeongyeon glance at her.

“Hmmkay... I’ll see you two around. I have to pee” She forced a smile before walking away

  
  


Jeongyeon and Mina proceeded to the far back of the field to settle down as they said.

  
  


It's obvious that Jihyo and the rest of the student council outdid themselves with the school fair this year. They managed to place a massive white projector screen twice, maybe thrice as big as the goal net that's placed on top of the artificial stage with some huge ass speakers scattered throughout the whole field. They even put out fairy lights everywhere to guide the guests where they can seat - the seats by the way are mats and pillows. It's like a literal drive-in cinema, but with no cars of course. 

Jeongyeon can't help to roam her eyes around, expecting to see a grinning girl with her bunny teeth out. To her disappointment, Nayeon's nowhere to be seen, even with the friends she usually hangs out with. 

  
  


Jeongyeon's eyes landed on Jihyo at the side, probably waiting for the films to start before double checking everything. 

  
  


"Jihyo!" 

She noticed how Jihyo's eyes grew wide but after blinking twice, it went back to normal.

"Hey" Jihyo said unenthusiastically? Jeongyeon wasn’t sure

"Have you seen Nayeon? The film's about to start”

"Uh I don't- Is she not with Sana?" 

"No they're over there" Jeongyeon pointed 

"Well she haven't been really-" 

"Jeong!!" A voice interrupted

Jeongyeon swiftly turned her head and saw Mina waving the popcorn in her hand. She smiled and gestured 'wait'.

"You were saying?" 

"Yeah I have to go, the show stars in 2 minutes. I have to check the- yeah- uh see you" Jihyo said, awkwardly tapping Jeongyeon's shoulder

  
  


_Weird. Jeongyeon thinks._

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Jeong Pabo**

**7:43pm**

_Hey where are you?_

_We're on the 3rd film now_

_You'll miss the crowd's reaction of ur film lol u love that part_

  
  


After an hour of showing the different films made by the students, Nayeon's film finally rolled. 

Jeongyeon made sure to catch the audience's reaction to every scene. She even heard someone sniffing and saw a few crying at the heavy scenes. One of the few was Sana. If Nayeon misses the crowd's reaction, might as well for Jeongyeon to be the one who tells her all about it. 

  
  


"I didn't know there was a kissing scene" Mina softly said, her head rested on Jeongyeon's shoulder

"It was a last minute decision… they said it'll be a better ending if we did" Jeongyeon squeezed the shoulder she was holding

"Did you like it?" Mina said nonchalantly. It caught Jeongyeon off-guard. 

"Wha-what?"

Mina lifted her head to look at Jeongyeon.

"I was kidding" she tapped her nose with the tip of her index finger "You acted so well throughout the film" 

Jeongyeon smiled warmly.

  
  


_Was I acting though? Jeongyeon thinks_

  
  


Her thoughts were interrupted by the crowd going wild. Most of the people were standing up, clapping and whistling their hearts out to appreciate the film they just watched. Everyone seemed to find where Jeongyeon was sitting so they're clapping for her now. 

Jeongyeon stood up quickly to bow her head to the people cheering for her. She went back to sit down when it died down. 

  
  


_I told you, Prodigy. Nayeon thinks._

  
  


Just above them, maybe a hundred meters away, there she is looking over. Nayeon’s arms are on the railing of the 5th flr Arts Building, with her head resting on it. She smiled heartily at the people who cheered for her film that only grew wider when the people started clapping for Jeongyeon instead. 

  
  


In her view, she can see the field fully. The people looked like ants but she can't be mistaken for recognizing the track team varsity with her girlfriend seated at the far back. Of all places the two would choose, they chose the spot where Nayeon can clearly see them both because the back part was closer to the building Nayeon was in.

  
  


Her smile disappeared, heart shattering when Jeongyeon sat down and kissed Mina. It watered her eyes so she stood up straight, inhaling sharply before leaving.

  
  


_I'd rather go anywhere but near them. Nayeon thinks._

  
  


"Are you okay? Why are you- you seem disappointed? sad?" Jeongyeon asked. She just heard Mina's heartbeat. 

"What? Nooo... I love you" Mina snuggled on the crook of Jeongyeon's neck

Jeongyeon pulled her closer.

  
  


_Do I love you?_

  
  


_If I can hear your heart then maybe I do too._

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"And the Best Film goes to… 

  
  


Im Nayeon's Parody of Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind!!" The emcee announced

  
  


Everyone stood up, cheerfully howling and clapping. In the midst of this, Chaeyoung finds Nayeon in the crowd but all she got was Jeongyeon mouthing she didn't know where she was.

  
  


"Uh-Thank you everyone." Chaeyoung said nervously looking at the trophy "We won all these great awards because of our dearest director-nim Nayeon. Uhhh I just want to let everyone know that all credits goes to her for her crazy ideas and her spot-on acting" 

"That's right wooo!!" Dahyun shouted amidst the silent crowd 

Chaeyoung chuckled "Uhh so basically without her, the film we made won't be even half as good or completely different even. I-uhm here standing on behalf of her saying uh thank you for enjoying our film. Thank you" Chaeyoung bowed before going off the stage, the crowd let out cheerful claps once again. 

  
  


Their film just won Best Picture, Best Director, Best in Sound Design and Best in Film. Almost all the special awards and the main award. Jeongyeon also won the Best Leading Actress, as expected. 

  
  


**Lil Chaengie**

**8:59pm**

_Unnie we just won 3/6 of the special awards!!_

_and best film!! ofc_

_and jeongyeon unnie won best in leading actress_

_where were you? The crowd loved it!_

_[Lil Chaengie sent a photo]_

_[Lil Chaengie sent a photo]_

_Best director? as you should!!!!!!_

  
  
  


Nayeon clicked on the photo. It was a group picture of them holding the awards they won tonight. The second photo was a selca of them holding the Best Director trophy while pointing at the camera. It made her bitterly smile when she spotted Jeongyeon at the corner of the frame, not pointing but posing with her hands shaped into a heart. 

  
  


_Dorks._ Nayeon thinks.

  
  


Thankfully, Tzuyu didn't come back to their dorm tonight. Nayeon thinks she's spending the night at Chaeyoung.

  
  


A knock on the door was heard. 

  
  


Nayeon nonchalantly opened it to see an empty hallway. 

_Must be the wind. She thinks._

  
  


She was about to close the door when her eyes landed on the doormat where the trophies were nicely placed. She took it inside.

  
  


It was the Best Director and Best Film trophies.

  
  


She noticed the sticky note hanging on the edge of the ‘Best Film’ trophy. 

  
  


_Proud of u :)_ was written.

  
  


She immediately knew who wrote it. 

  
  


Another sticky note was placed on the front of the ‘Best Director’ trophy.

  
  


_Can't think of anyone better than u Director-nim!_

_I'm sorry for what happened pls don't be mad at me :(_ was written.

  
  


She laughed at the statement that Jeongyeon thinks that Nayeon's mad for kissing her.

  
  


_Hell, I'd do it again if I have the chance._ Nayeon thinks.

  
  


**Nabong Big Feet**

**9:45pm**

_Not mad at u pabo :)_

  
  


**Jeong Pabo**

**9:45pm**

_Then why weren't u at the fair :(_

  
  


**Nabong Big Feet**

**9:46pm**

_Family errands lol_

  
  


**Jeong Pabo**

**9:46pm**

_ohhhhh_

_Congrats to us thooo_

_Especially to u! 😙🎉_

_😊***_

_lol_

  
  
  


“Who’s that?” Mina asked Jeongyeon whilst snuggling onto her in bed

“Uh a friend” 

“Oh… studies?”

“No-uh it’s nothing I was just congratulating Nayeon”

“Nayeon…”

“Yeah… She wasn't around so…” 

“Yeah yeah sure” Mina said in a sarcastic way

Jeongyeon kissed her temple. “It’s nothing”

Her phone buzzed.

  
  
  


**Nabong Big Feet**

**9:48pm**

_lol_

_ok good nightt_

  
  


**Jeong Pabo**

**9:48pm**

_Good night!!_

_Dream of me lolololol_

  
  
  


Mina saw.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ykno the drill-- Longest chapter for the final one!  
> LETS GOOOO

It was a good day for Nayeon. A regular start of the week but everybody was greeting her like a celebrity, congratulating her left and right. It’s as if she feels like the awarding wasn’t finished. 

  
  


“How’s my Best Director doing?” Jihyo looped her arm around Nayeon’s neck

Nayeon chuckles “Stop it”

“No seriously how are you? Everyone was looking for you”

“I know, doing fine I guess. I’ll get used to it” she forced a smile

  
  


With that, she did try her best to avoid Jeongyeon and Mina, but the latter was found wherever she went. Nayeon, at this point, thinks that they’re following her. It was torture. Whenever Jeongyeon notices her, she’d either converse rather enthusiastically for a couple of minutes before excusing herself to do something or act like she didn’t see the younger girl. She thinks that she’s pulling it off. As she said, she’ll get used to it. 

  
  


4th day of the week and everything seems to be going fine. Nayeon is now an expert at making herself look like she’s busy whenever Jeongyeon is around to catch up with her.

  
  


_Dear Students,_

_We will be shortening the classes for this week to 4 days to give way to the Teacher’s Meeting Assembly tomorrow. In other words, there will be no classes for tomorrow._

The intercom announced. 

  
  


The whole cafeteria clapped and shouted for joy. It’s rare for college students to have a free day other than the weekends. 

  
  
  


“Unnie!!” Chaeyoung ran to Nayeon’s table along with Dahyun and Wang

Dahyun naturally rested her hands on Sana’s shoulder 

“What do you want?” Nayeon asked, mouth full of beijing duck

“Let’s celebrate tomorrow?” Chaeyoung excitedly said, head bobbing up and down.

“What for?”

“For the awards! C’mon you weren’t there to receive them so” 

“Yeah unnie it’ll just be a small gathering!” Dahyun said

“Yeah we’ll only invite our friends and the crew” Chaeyoung said with her hands clasped together

“I can rent the VIP section of the bar I frequently go to! Drinks on me!” Wang cheered

“If Jihyo comes then I’ll go” 

Jihyo was taken aback by the sudden proposal “What? Don’t drag me to this Nayeon. You know student council has to be at the Teacher’s Assembly tomorrow” 

Nayeon shrugged. 

“C’mon unniee!!” Chaeyoung whined

Nayeon’s eyes roamed around her friends who were attempting to please her with puppy eyes and pouting. 

She chortled. “Fine” 

  
  


Everyone celebrated. Too loud for some of the students to turn their heads on the latter. 

  
  


“Shhhh you guys” Jihyo said

  
  


Nayeon’s friends proceeded to celebrate quietly. Clenched fists were waved in the air while screaming in a whisper tone. 

  
  


“Dorks” Nayeon giggled at the sight of her friends walking away. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Nayeon was on her way to her last class when she felt a piss coming. She had a few minutes to spare, so she headed to the restroom. 

  
  


After leaving the stall, she spaced out for a moment after seeing Mina re-apply her lip tint on the sink. Their gazes met.

  
  


“Hey” 

“Hey” Nayeon responded and proceeded to wash her hands 

“Did you enjoy it?” Mina asked

Nayeon paused to think about Mina’s question. She met her eyes in the mirror once again, wearing an unreadable face.

“Oh you mean the movie?” Nayeon reached for the tissue in the middle but her elbow accidentally dropped Mina’s powder.

“Shit- ah…. It was uh yeah I enjoyed making it” Nayeon crouched to reach for the powder

“Kissing my girlfriend. Did you enjoy it?” Mina asked brazenly. Nayeon paused halfway before standing straight.

“It wasn’t my decision.” Nayeon gave her a modest smile. 

When Mina was about to reach for her powder that the older girl was handing, Nayeon dropped it on purpose. It made Mina scoff. 

“Back off, Im.” Mina said. Nayeon stopped her tracks. “She’s mine.” 

Nayeon turned her head to Mina. “Oh she was. Until you cheated…so” Nayeon said firmly.

Mina blinked a few times, tensed with the rebuttal Nayeon pulled. Nayeon smirked before leaving the restroom. 

  
  


“Are you okay- you seem.... tense- Nayeon?” Jeongyeon let go of the wrist she was grabbing. Mina’s heart told Jeongyeon that. “I-I’m sorry. I thought you were Mina” 

_What happened inside? Jeongyeon wonders_

  
  


Nayeon gave her a warm smile. She inhaled sharply as she continued to walk away.

  
  


_I’m already regretting going to the party._ Nayeon thinks

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jeongyeon entered the party with her hands intertwined with Mina’s. Nayeon tried to look anywhere else but the couple. Of course they had to sit across her. There was a bit of distance between them but it was enough to suffocate Nayeon.

It was uncomfortable for Nayeon to notice the two in front of her whenever they shift to a better clinging position. It was mostly Mina who was clinging, purposely gazing at Nayeon with a smirk. Nayeon guesses that this was Mina’s way of telling that Jeongyeon is indeed hers. Every now and then, Wang, who was beside her, would ask how Nayeon was doing because of her shifting away from the couple too much. 

  
  


“To Nayeon!!” Wang cheered

Nayeon stopped everyone before clinking their glasses together

“No no not just me! To working our asses off!” She shouted 

Everyone drank the alcohol in their cup clean. Nayeon made a disgusted face after. She doesn’t like the taste of the alcohol that’s why she doesn’t drink often. Her alcohol tolerance however, wasn't as confident as she was. 

The night went on as they danced through the heavy beats and echoing tune of the music. Everyone was at the verge of being drunk except for Jeongyeon and Mina. Mina doesn’t drink alcohol that’s why Jeongyeon wondered why she tagged along. Jeongyeon knew she’d take care of at least someone tonight, assuming it’s Nayeon, so she controlled her consumption of alcohol.

Nayeon, on the other hand, was clearly drunk. She was obnoxiously loud like she was actually having fun with Wang keeping her company while the others are still dancing and some passed out drunk. Jeongyeon eyes the two, rolling her eyes most of the time.

“Ohh Tequila shots!!” Nayeon shouted at Wang

“Yes!! Let’s do it!”

“Are you alright?” Mina asked Jeongyeon

“Huh y-yeah.”

“You know you’ve been staring at them the entire time right?”

“No- I’m just worried for Nayeon being drunk”

“Are you jealous?” 

“What?! N-no! Wang isn’t her type!” Jeongyeon fidgeted the hem of her bomber jacket.

“Hey your girlfriend is here, no need to look at others” Mina pulled Jeongyeon’s jaw to turn her head

“Right” she said before kissing Mina back

“Your turn!! If I were you, I’d put it here!” Wang said pointing at Nayeon’s neck

Nayeon sprinkled some salt on her neck “Go on then”

  
  


Wang drank the shot and placed her hand on Nayeon’s leg ‘for support’. Wasting no time, he licked all of the salt in Nayeon’s neck before planting searing kisses. Nayeon wasn’t sure if he was marking her but all she knows is that the salt wasn’t nowhere near her jaw and yet Wang was there kissing it. She tilted her head to give Wang more access as she closed her eyes. Jeongyeon’s eyes grew wide at the latter. She swears she just heard Nayeon emitting a low moan. She was about to stand up when a hand pulled her down. 

“Jeong” Mina firmly said

Jeongyeon sat back down letting out a sharp exhale, running her tongue through her teeth and inside of her cheeks, frustrated.

  
  


_Fuck you taste so good Nayeon._ Nayeon heard Wang's thoughts.

  
  


It was enough for Nayeon to playfully swat Wang’s head to stop him from kissing her neck. Wang had no intention of stopping but he obliged when Nayeon’s hand pressed his head with a bit of force. 

  
  


“My turn,” Wang said. He grabbed a lemon to put it in his mouth. 

Nayeon snickered. She’s drunk so might as well make-out with someone tonight. 

“That’s it” 

A hand grabbed Nayeon’s wrist when she was about to lean in after drinking her shot. 

“Mina let’s go” 

  
  


Jeongyeon took Nayeon outside of the room only for her to resist. Nayeon turned her head to Jeongyeon. Behind her was Mina. Wang followed.

  
  


“Who the fuck do you think you are?!” Nayeon shouted “So what If I’m about to kiss him? What is it to you?!”

“You’re drunk!” Jeongyeon shouted back. Nayeon sees Wang leading Mina back into the room. 

“Drunk or not, would you let me kiss him??” 

Jeonygeon was at a loss for words. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She thinks over why she is acting this way towards Nayeon. Was she jealous? Was she going to say no to her question? If so, why would she not let her? Jeongyeon doesn’t know. 

At the same time, she hears Mina’s heartbeat, sounding like it was being crushed. Being in the same room alone with Nayeon must’ve made her feel that way. 

Nayeon scoffed “See! You can go around and kiss whoever you want and I can’t!”

“Why can’t I Jeong? Why?!” Nayeon continued

“Nayeon let’s go home”

“Don’t fucking touch me!” 

Jeonygeon flinched. She hasn't seen this side of Nayeon before. Her eyes are lazy but it was clear to Jeongyeon how dark it was. It’s as if she’s hiding all these feelings inside of her. The heartbeat she’s hearing is now pounding mad. Why is Mina mad?

“You’re out here kissing me and freaking out about it and- and- the next thing I knew you’re back with your cheating girlfriend!” 

“Bullshit” That was all Jeongyeon could say.

“No. Jeong.” Nayeon calmed down. “You’re bullshit.” She said brazenly, poking her collarbone a bit too hard for Jeongyeon to step back. 

Nayeon put her palm over her mouth as she felt a gag coming.

“Nayeon...”

“Get the fuck away from me” 

  
  


Just then, a figure helped Nayeon to stand up straight.

  
  


“Jihyo?”

“Nayeon texted me earlier. She wanted to leave the party as soon as you arrived. I was just late” Jihyo turned her and Nayeon’s back to Jeongyeon, looping Nayeon’s arm on her neck as support.

“Jihyo I-” Jeongyeon called. Jihyo paused.

“It’s Mina, Jeong. If you’re asking why Nayeon is like this.” 

“What- I-” 

“Good night, Jeong”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jeongyeon entered her room full of questions. They decided to go home after helping Wang take care of the passed out crew. 

  
  


_Mina? What about her? She was affected when we got back together? Why? Does she like me? Do I like her?_

  
  


A pair of lips pressed onto Jeongyeon’s, pinning her against the door. Her eyes fluttered close before kissing back. Mina was too rough and in a hurry. Jeongyeon pushed Mina’s shoulder, enough for her to pull away from the kiss. 

“Mina- what?” Jeongyeon asked, panting

“I want you, Jeong” Mina said before devouring Jeonygeon’s neck

Jeongyeon gulped before pushing Mina away again.

“I’m not in the mood, Mina”

Mina scoffs “C’mon I know you want it” Mina grabbed her waist and tilted her head to kiss her again when Jeongyeon stiffened her arms to stop her.

“I said I’m not in the mood.” Jeongyeon retrieved her arms to walk past Mina. 

“Baby, I’m sorry” Mina backhugged Jeongyeon

  
  


Jeongyeon clenched her jaw. She got a lot of things in her mind right now and Mina isn’t helping at all. In fact, ever since they got together, Mina was always the one ruining things for her. She drifted apart from her friends, failed a few quizzes because of not studying since Mina was asking for sex, her friends probably despises her now for getting back together even when she know fully well that Mina cheated on her, and the worst part, Nayeon, who avoided her. 

  
  


“Let’s end this”

“What?”

Jeongyeon untangled herself from the arms hugging her to face the girl. “I want us to be over”

“What? B-baby no- I can’t- I don’t want” Tears started dripping down Mina’s eyes

“I- can’t trust you anymore. You cheated, Mina.”

“I know that’s why I’m sorry and- I- I’m trying to fix it” Mina held Joengyeon’s hands

Jeongyeon let out a sad chuckle “Everything broke even more when I accepted you back” She’s trying so hard to hold back her tears.

“Jeong please I’m sorry… I- I love you. You know that right?” 

“I do too, Mina. But it’s not the same as before.” 

“Please Jeongyeon… I can’t live without you” 

“Should’ve thought of that before you made out with someone else” Jeongyeon removed her hands from Mina’s. “You should go” she wiped her tears

“I-”

“Please, Mina. Don’t make this harder for the both of us”

  
  


Jeongyeon broke down as soon as the door shut. More confused than ever, she cried it all out. With all the incoherent thoughts clouding her judgement, one name stood out the most.

  
  


Nayeon.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Do you want to at least go out?” Jihyo asked softly “You’ve been here for a week now.”

Nayeon shook her head pouting. She’s currently lying on her bed looking at Jihyo sitting beside her.

“It amazes me how you can catch up with the lessons. I’m attending class but I’m still struggling” Jihyo snickered

  
  


_Finally I got a laugh out of you._ Jihyo thinks after Nayeon lets out a short laugh.

  
  


“Have I told you you’re the best?” 

“Oh c’mon Nayeon I don’t need your sappy shit right now”

Nayeon smiled warmly. “I mean it, Jihyo. Thank you.” 

Jihyo reached out to hug the older girl. “You’re my sister. You’ll never get rid of me” 

“Life has ups and downs”

“Yah!” Jihyo pulled away whining

  
  


Nayeon knew she couldn’t face anyone- specifically Jeongyeon and Mina, without breaking down, so she hid herself from them. It’s been a week since she hasn't left her dorm. With the help of Jihyo, her best friend buys the things she needed in order for her to not go out. 

  
  


“So until when will you do this again?” Jihyo asked, grabbing her tote bag to head out

“Until I’m ready” Nayeon forced a smile

  
  


Jihyo was surprised to see Jeongyeon waiting at the other side of Nayeon’s door. 

  
  


“Hey”

Jihyo’s eyes grew wide. “Hey”

“Is Nayeon in there?”

“Uh- n-no. She’s at her parents”

“Oh. Okay. Thanks Ji” Jeongyeon said with a hint of disappointment

  
  


Jeongyeon, for the past week, has been subtly looking for Nayeon everywhere. It takes every fiber of her to avoid calling or texting Nayeon to not scare her off or something. She even feels like forgetting what Nayeon looks like because of how long she hasn't seen her.

  
  


**Uglyass Jihyo**

**7:13pm**

_Jeongyeon was looking for you. Again._

  
  


* * *

  
  


Nayeon decided to go home to her parents for at least some peace of mind. Nayeon thought of rewatching her favorite movie but it brought her back to reality where she’s trying to avoid anything or anyone related to Jeongyeon. She watched some cartoons instead. 

  
  


“Eomma you mentioned before that if my ability acts weirdly… what does it mean?”

“That person’s different then.” Nayeon’s mother turned her head to her daughter sitting beside her. “Have you met that person, Nabong?”

“Y-yes” 

“Why do you sound sad then?”

“I-uh well long story short my ability acted weird around her and now I can’t read her thoughts. That means I love her right?”

“Hmm… honey, love is a strong word. I remember your grandmother saying that you’ll lose your ability to read someone’s mind if you fully trust the person. Like life and death trust.”

Nayeon turned off the TV.

“Love doesn’t make my ability faulty?” 

“You can freely love everyone and everything but you can’t trust all of them fully now, can you?”

Nayeon huffed the hair on her face.

“Talk to that person” her mother said

“What? No I don’t think that’s a good idea”

“It’ll feel right at least.”

“You think so?”

“I know so” 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Nayeon was ready. 

  
  


Though it took her 5 more days to build up some courage to finally show up to her classes. She purposely didn’t attend her Math class just because Mina was there and she wasn’t that brave enough to face her. 

“Have you heard about Mina and Jeongyeon?” 

“Yeah I think they broke up again”

“It’s been more than a week and I haven’t seen them together”

  
  


Nayeon heard. 

Jihyo closed her locker a little louder for the girls beside her to notice her and Nayeon. She didn’t say anything but the girls took the hint and hurriedly walked away. 

  
  


“Yah!” 

  
  


Nayeon wasn’t quick enough to look over the chirpy high pitched voice. Next thing she knew, she was attacked with a hug by Sana.

  
  


“I missed you!!” 

“I missed you too, Sana” Nayeon hugged back “It seems like I’ve been gone for a year for you to- wait are you crying??” Nayeon asked when she felt water on her shoulders

“I haven't seen you in weeks!! What did you expect” Sana sobbed

  
  


Jihyo was just laughing at the latter.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


A happy heartbeat.

  
  


Jeongyeon heard.

  
  


A sound she hasn’t heard since she broke up with Mina and when Nayeon disappeared.

  
  


She quickly scanned the cafeteria to look for Mina. Instead, her eyes landed on the girl she’s been looking for. It was Nayeon, eating with a grin on her face while talking to her friends. 

Mina was nowhere to be found in the area.

  
  


It finally hits Jeongyeon.

  
  


That’s why.

  
  


That’s why she hears Mina’s heartbeat whenever Nayeon is around. 

  
  


That’s why Mina and Nayeon’s heartbeat sounded the same. She never heard Mina’s heartbeat after she got cheated on all along. It was all Nayeon’s. 

  
  


That’s why it didn’t sound happy when Mina told her otherwise. 

That’s why it sounded sad. 

  
  


That’s why.

  
  
  


_Wait. Was she at the fair? Whose heartbeat was that then?_

  
  


Jeongyeon was about to run to the girl but the exact moment her foot stepped forward, the bell rang.

  
  


_Damn it._

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Last period is over. 

  
  


Nayeon was lucky enough to not see Jeongyeon today. She wouldn’t know what to feel once she saw her. Sure, she was ready but not THAT ready to face her, like Mina. 

  
  


Nayeon spoke too soon. 

  
  


On her way back to her dorm, she saw Jeongyeon turning her head left and right, looking for someone at the end of the hallway.

  
  


A nervous heartbeat. Jeongyeon heard.

  
  


Nayeon didn’t think twice to walk the opposite direction. She took the hall that leads to the oval and football field.

  
  


Jeongyeon swears she just saw Nayeon’s hair at the corner of the hallway. In an instant, she jogged towards it. 

  
  


“Hey unnie! I just saw Nayeon unnie-” Jeongyeon bumped into Chaeyoung at the end of the hallway

“Yeah yeah that’s great Chaeng I’ll see you later” Jeongyeon said hurriedly.

Chaeyoung scratched her head.

  
  


Nayeon was already far but Jeongyeon didn’t stop chasing after her.

  
  


“Jeongyeon- our project in chemistry-” one of her classmates said, slowing Jeongyeon down

Jeongyeon ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated. “Yeah I got it. I’ll call you okay? I have to go” 

  
  


“Nayeon!” she called 

  
  
  


It made Nayeon walk faster. She accidentally turned to enter the oval, not sure why but maybe to lose Jeongyeon behind her. 

  
  


“Nayeon!!” Jeongyeon called again

  
  


A thunder rumbled in the sky. It made both of them look up when raindrops started falling. 

  
  


“Yah! Nayeon it’s raining!” Jeongyeon called, still jogging after the older girl.

  
  


Jeongyeon had enough. 

  
  


She ran fast. Probably the fastest she has ever been if someone’s recording the time. 

  
  


Nayeon paused briefly when the younger girl catched up in front of her. 

  
  


“Nayeon” Jeongyeon said panting

  
  


The older girl wasn’t having any of it. She walked right past Jeongyeon. The younger girl exhaled as she blinked a couple of times. The rain is now pouring. She ran after Nayeon again.

  
  


“It’s raining, you’ll get wet”

  
  


Nayeon continued to speed walk.

  
  


“I heard your heartbeat.” Jeongyeon said, loud enough for the girl to slow down.

  
  


“I’ve been hearing your heartbeat. I thought it was Mina’s but it was yours all along.” Jeongyeon walked behind Nayeon to meet her back. 

  
  


A memory flashed through Nayeon’s eyes. 

  
  


_“_ _Do you want to know a secret?” Jeongyeon said with a low voice, Nayeon nodded_

_“I can hear people’s heartbeats just by touching them if I love them”_

  
  


“Nayeon, I’m sorry” 

Nayeon was listening. 

“I was a coward. I was blind to not look at you sooner. I-I was deaf enough to not realize that those were your heartbeats”

Nayeon felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Nayeon, it’s you. It’s always been you.”

  
  


The older girl turned around slowly. She saw a drenched Jeongyeon silently sobbing. 

  
  


“Jeongyeon I-I-” Nayeon stuttered, not sure what words she’s going to say.

“I missed you” Jeongyeon said lowly 

“For once in my life, I didn’t run away from what scares me the most.” Jeongyeon fixed her drenched hair

“I’m more scared of losing you, Nayeon.” she continued “I’m more scared of not seeing you, of-of... not hearing your heartbeat, of not being with you” 

A beat.

“I’m not a concept, Jeongyeon. I’m just a fucked up girl who is looking for my own piece of my mind. I’m not perfect.” Nayeon let out a light chuckle

Jeongyeon chuckled back “I can’t think of anything I don’t like about you right now.” Jeongyeon said while reaching out to cup her cheeks.

“But you will. You will think of things. And I’ll get bored with you and feel trapped because that’s what happens with me.” Nayeon said, snuggling onto the hand in her cheeks

“Okay” Jeongyeon smiled heartily while nodding her head

Nayeon smiled “Okay” 

  
  


It was natural for them to enclose each other with a hug. They both closed their eyes, smiling. It gave the comfort they’ve been longing for from each other. 

  
  


Jeongyeon pulled away to stare at Nayeon’s pretty eyes once more. 

  
  


She leaned in for a kiss. 

It was sweeter, more passionate than all of their kisses before. Nayeon felt like she was opening her soul, tasting, feeling and seeing every colour of the rainbow as if it were their first time to do so. It’s like nothing in the world exists but she and Jeongyeon. She loved it. 

  
  


It felt right.

  
  


Jeongyeon pulled away from the kiss slightly when she felt Nayeon smiling in between their kisses.

  
  


“Are you happy?”

“Very much so, why” 

“Just making sure it’s yours” 

  
  


Nayeon’s heart just told Jeongyeon she’s happy.

  
  


An emitted whistling from afar caught their attention. At the second floor of the Arts Building, their friends were there cheering and clapping as if it was like they just finished watching a movie. Sana has her palm over hear mouth, crying? Jihyo and Tzuyu were waving their clenched fists in the air. Dahyun is jumping up and down, holding onto Chaeyoung's shoulder causing the girl to be shaken by Dahyun. 

  
  


“Dorks” Jeongyeon and Nayeon said in unison.

  
  


“Were you at the fair?” Jeongyeon turned to Nayeon

“Kind of. Just 3 floors above those dorks” 

  
  
  


Jeongyeon smiled before indulging herself with another kiss with Nayeon amidst the rain. 

  
  
  
  


_Love is a strong word._

_You can freely love everyone and everything_

_but you can’t trust everyone fully._

**_-Nabongshi1, 2020_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LmaoOo what a ride  
> I originally planned this to have an angst ending but the fluffy ending idea popped out of nowhere sO there HAHAHA  
> -I ended it there so it'll have a wide range if I thought of writing a sequel
> 
> Hope you loved it!! Comment down your thoughts :)
> 
> -I don't know when will I post my next fic cos I'm busy with school but I'll work hard for the next one! Maybe a minayeon or a michaeng fic? I'm tired of making Mina the side chick lmao  
> Follow me for updates I guess lol  
> Twitter: @Nabongshi1
> 
> I'll see you guys laterrrr <3


End file.
